My market Destination
by Anye
Summary: Yo no decidí llevar esta vida, yo no decidí que alguien más me cuidara, y yo no decidí mi destino, es por eso que esta vez estoy en esta situación…   -toxic pair-  -Platinum Pair en el futuro    3 caps up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: pot. no me pertenece… listo solo esta historia escrita sin fines de lucho o etc. de cosas que se suelen poner.

**Notas**: bueno yo escribí en mis fics de todo… comedia, angustia, romance y etc. De géneros y bueno esta vez me dio por algo triste, espero que a alguien le guste esta vez opto por mi pareja favorita de poT la Platinum pair, si me empezó a gustar mas que la strongest aunq sigo siendo fiel escritora de esa pareja (pero parece q no por mucho)

**Titulo: My marked destination**

**Autor:** Anye

**Personajes:** Niou Masaharu principal- Yagyuu Hiroshi a futuro principal… / Marui Bunta/ Ryou shishido/Ootori Chotarou/ Kirihara Akaya… otros (quien sabe a quien se me ocurre meterlo)

**Clasificación:** PG 15 – puede no ser apto para personas sensibles en un futuro

**Advertencia:** Platinum pair, yaoi - shonen ai- shota, violencia, hard yaoi.

**Summari**: Yo no decidí llevar esta vida, yo no decidí que alguien mas me cuidara, y yo no decidí mi destino, es por eso que esta vez estoy en esta situación…

**I. **

**I what to escape (Quiero Escapar…) **

Quiero escapar y es en lo único que pienso en este momento, esta maldita vida me esta atando, me esta atormentando.

Porque simplemente no puedo morir en este momento? Porque simplemente me siguen atando en este horrible lugar, porque no pude morir ese día? creo que hubiera sido mucho mas feliz pero por un milagro, según los médicos, estoy vivo si mi cuerpo fuese un poco mas débil probablemente ya estaría muerto pero por desgracia no lo es y es mas que resistente.

- _levántate!_- como siempre ese tono tan agresivo. Abro lentamente los ojos y como siempre veo el mismo lugar. Se supone que es mi habitación, no tiene muchas cosas pero aun así es mi habitación, es pequeña y es el único refugio que me queda en esta cuidad. Es el único lugar donde puedo estar solo sin nadie cerca.

Salgo de la cama en la que me encuentro, debo hacer lo de siempre, como todo día, darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa, supuestamente debo vestirme "decentemente" y entonces bajar a la sala donde estarían esperando esas personas.

No son mis padres y deben dar gracias a kami porque no me obligan a decirles "mamá", "papá" y "hermano"

A ojos normales podría decir que es una familia normal, somos yo y mi supuesto "hermanastro" es mayor que yo por bastante y sigue viviendo con sus padres, el es al que mas odio de toda esta familia, es el más repugnante de todos; y después esta la pareja que me cuida si ponemos ese término. Por ellos viviría en la calle sin causarles problemas y yo estaría feliz pero los malditos vecinos siempre están pendientes de esta familia y como se supone tengo derechos no me permiten hacer mi vida solo.

Bueno talvez sea un "infante" solo tengo 12 años, pero son estos años que me dan el suficiente razonamiento para saber mi situación.

Llego a la sala y como todos los días soy ignorado, debo ir a la escuela, aunque odio ir allí siempre tengo algún control y es además mi "cárcel", tampoco me gusta esa gente que va allí despreocupadamente imaginándose que la vida es solo ellos y sus  
"amigos". Me pregunto si los volverán a ver cuando terminen la escuela? Además se la pasan lloriqueando de lo que sea, alguien los golpeo y ya van donde la maestra o algún profesor, tuvieron un tropezón y esperan consuelo de sus amigos. Yo nunca fui de ese tipo de niños y nunca deseo serlo… son estúpidos.

Al parecer esa señora ya se dio cuenta de mi presencia y solo me regaña como lo hace todos los santos días de su existencia. Me dice cosas como "de nuevo te levantas tarde! mejor vete" o " será mejor que hoy te portes bien" pero después llega esa parte, la peor, en la que ese mi supuesto "hermano" dice " mamá puedo llevarlo hoy a la escuela?" y la respuesta es siempre la misma.

---

Ya estoy en le automóvil, el siempre me obliga a que me siente a su lado mientras conduce. Por lo general guarda silencio pero cuando salen sus comentarios dice las cosas que mas detesto.

- "será mejor que cuides tu cabello, es un color demasiado lindo"

- "mnh" – es mi respuesta a todos sus comentarios, nunca lo miro a los ojos, odio sus ojos aunque muchas personas siempre dicen que sus ojos tienen un color especial yo los odio.

- "vamos Niou, no te portes tan mal conmigo… sabes que puedes decirme todo" – como demonios quiere que le diga todo si yo lo odio. Al fin mi primer calvario matutino termina y llego a la escuela. Yo me bajo rápidamente sin siquiera decirle algo, nunca se lo digo.

Llego a mi salón y solamente me voy a mi pupitre, no quiero amigos no los necesito, por ello nadie logra acercarse a mi…

_- Yo no pedí esta infancia…_

_De soledad- _

Al fin otro día de escuela termino, hoy me pelee con un niño mayor que yo pero lo vencí, todos me temen. Soy de ese tipo que le gustan los problemas, lo malo es que me lastimó, me dio un gran golpe en la cara y me dejo una pequeña herida que sangraba bastante se detuvo un momento pero esta volviendo a sangrar, por ello se darán cuenta que me pelee de nuevo.

Ya es tarde, a mi edad debería estar en casa antes del anochecer mucho antes pero yo suelo llegar a esas horas y probablemente mas tarde. Entro en la casa y esa señora me mira y de nuevo empieza a blasfemar con contra mío, ni se molesta en ver esa herida que ahora me duele bastante y solo me manda a mi habitación, mi castigo esta vez es leve, no comeré y debo dar gracias por que no me gusta que ellos me golpeen, en especial ese señor tiene mucha fuerza y creo que ya me dejo alguna cicatriz.

Llego a mi único escondite y empiezo a buscar algo para limpiar mi herida, no me gustaría que dejara una marca en un lugar tan visible sin embargo antes de lograr mi cometido escucho la puerta.

- "Estas bien?" – diablos! Que hace esa persona en mi habitación

- "si" – por favor que se largue de aquí.

- "mírame" – sin embargo el no entiende que no quiero hacerlo, mas unos segundos después siento como toma mi rostro y me obliga a que lo mire – "Vaya estas sangrando"

- "estoy bien" - pero no me hace caso y entonces veo como de algún sitio saca un paño y empieza a limpiar mi herida con mucha delicadeza, no quiero que lo haga, solo me hace sentir incomodo, solo quiero que se vaya – "Ouch!" – es inevitable me duele mucho

- "Niou… tienes un rostro hermoso deberías evitar que te golpeen en la cara" - por mi me dejaría mi rostro golpeado para que no lo vea. Acaba de limpiar la herida y solo ruego porque se largue no quiero que haga nada más pero lastimosamente parece que mis estúpidas suplicas no sirven de nada. Me besa la frente y en unos segundos deposita un beso en mis labios. Porque tiene que hacer eso? Lo odio porque hace eso. Después me toma del cuello y me besa allí también. No puedo decirle nada… esto es un "secreto" sin embargo esta vez es diferente no puedo aguantar eso y como todo niño se me escapa una lagrima.

-"por favor detente" – digo casi inaudible, parece que le parezco en esta situación demasiado tierno y esta vez dice – "jm… disculpa shh… no se lo digas a nadie, descansa bien" dice y se larga, por suerte. El es de esas personas y solo oculta sus bajezas, le gusto inexplicablemente ya me lo dijo en una ocasión pero eso también es un "secreto".

_- solo quise ser feliz_

_pero me lo arrebataron todo-_

Una vez me esta invadiendo ese sentimiento, quiero escapar de este lugar, quiero irme lejos donde no conozca a nadie y nadie me conozca donde no haya gente como mi supuesto hermanastro o como esos señores, quiero irme pero se mi situación.

No podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo, caso darían algún trabajo decente a un niño? Acaso me llegaría el dinero de la nada, no! Por eso no puedo huir.

Una vez mas estoy en mi habitación. Él acaba de venir y salirse con la suya. Cuanto lo odio, pero en este momento me duele todo. Me duelen mis brazos siempre el me agarra con violencia y yo no puedo defenderme. Mis piernas también me duelen mucho, pero nunca me ha dejado alguna marca en el cuerpo, no se como logra eso. Mis ojos no suelen derramar lágrimas pero no puedo evitarlo, extraño a mi familia, extraño a mis padres a mis hermanos y a mis antiguos amigos, ellos no eran como estos, ellos me querían, ellos no hubieran permitido que nada de esto me pasara.

Mis hermanos los extraño a ellos… como estarán? Estarán bien o los trataran peor que a mí? Quiero verlos pero no se donde están, esa época cuando nos separaron estaba demasiado mal como para recordar los lugares donde se los llevaron. Me dijeron que había entrado en un estado de "shock" y talvez por ello solo recuerdo una pequeña parte de mi familia. Tan solo recuerdo sus lagrimas al decir "Adiós" "se fuerte" y después los autos y como se los llevaban a pesar se sus suplicas. Sin embargo ellos me hacían feliz al igual que mis amigos, con ellos casi nunca peleaba y siempre me la pasaba jugando.

Talvez seria más feliz viviendo con mis hermanos en la calle que aquí…

Pero no puedo huir.

**Continuara….**

Bueno me dio por este fic no se de donde lo saque pero lo saque, espero que les guste no pienso ser suave así que puede ponerse peor hasta la prox.


	2. They Are

**II. **

**They are… (Ellos son…)**

Ellos son insoportables, mucho… no se como es que he podido vivir aquí… ya serán 4 años y todos de completa infelicidad. Había sentido como un cumpleaños puede ser tan solitario pero solo una vez… hace unos minutos recordé que era mi cumpleaños pero odio esa fecha…

Es la peor fecha de mi vida… nunca he querido recordarla pero me es inevitable. Realmente en esta fecha recuerdo este día de hace cuatro años, cada parte, cada minuto, cada segundo, realmente sigo viendo esas escenas, la sangre desparramada y ellos, pero no puedo olvidarlo, por mas que lo intente no puedo dejar de ver esos momentos.

Intente huir hace un tiempo, creo que fue hace 2 semanas pero me encontraron después de unas horas, quizá porque algunas personas y algunos policías los tienen bajo vigilancia de que deben cuidarme fueron a buscarme. No tengo idea de cómo me encontraron, pero mi plan era mas de escape que de donde ir después, talvez por eso me hallaron, pero fue horrible regresar, ese señor empezó a golpearme y a decirme muchas cosas, aunque yo ya soy un poco más grande no entendí del todo, quizá los golpes me dolían demasiado en ese momento.

En este momento estoy en mi habitación, solo y recostado en mi cama. Me duele mucho mi brazo izquierdo creo que ese estúpido me lo lastimo demasiado cuando me golpeo, porque ya no debería dolerme e inclusive me dejo unas pequeñas heridas en uno de mis costados pero esas ya no me duelen… ni una de las otras me duele.

Tampoco en estas dos semanas fui a la escuela… no tiene caso, no deseo ir allí. Es siempre lo mismo. Mis calificaciones no son las mejores y siempre me la paso peleando con alguno de esos chicos que ya hasta me aburrí de pelear con las mismas personas. Los orientadores de mi escuela siempre han dicho que debería ir a un psicólogo pero yo creo que me debería ir de aquí.

Se supone que hoy debería estar cumpliendo trece años. Pero para mi son 4 años de que ellos se fueron… hoy exactamente de hace 4 años mis padres fallecieron y aunque a muchos aun les cueste admitir los mataron por algún motivo. No teníamos mas familiares y ninguno de mis hermanos era mayor de edad, así que la "justicia" a lo que yo le llamo dinero e hipocresía, decidió por nosotros y nos llevaron a diferentes casas pero sigo sin recordar donde, realmente no recuerdo mucho de esa época, además que también dijeron que fue por "protección". Y yo me pregunto ¿de que? De ese asesino? Realmente quisiera velo para que me matara pero no tengo tanta suerte.

Ya es de noche… y escucho…

- "_Abre la maldita puerta!"-_ dijo ese estúpido señor… El… debería irse de nuevo a la cárcel pero esta pagando una condena y esa era de hacer servicio a la comunidad, pero vaya servicio! le toco cuidarme… por nuestra condenada suerte. Me levanto y antes de que derribe la puerta le abro asomándome por una pequeña brecha.

- "eres muy maleducado lo sabías… mejor ve a comer antes de que te demos las sobras!"- y a mi no me importaría pero antes de que alguien haga algo mas decido bajar a cenar. No he comido en todo el día, por algún motivo me olvide que necesitaba comer.

Llego y es lo de todos los días. Me sirven la comida y de nuevo soy ignorado, lo bueno es que esa señora siempre cocina comida decente y nunca me ha obligado a cocinar pero no me extrañaría que empezara.

_- Ellos nunca me quisieron_

_Y yo tampoco los quise -_

De nuevo estoy en mi habitación. El día no termina, este es uno de los más largos que he vivido, pero es inevitable el no sentirme así. Hoy es cuando recuerdo todo y hoy es cuando deseo no seguir viviendo. Un pensamiento muy extraño considerando mi edad.

-"felicitaciones Niou" – escucho desde la puerta acompañado de uno delicados aplausos. Porque se imbesil sigue viniendo? Porque no de una vez me deja en paz. No quiero verlo, siempre que el viene me hace daño, siempre intenta hacerme algo y al final es nuestro "secreto".

-"no sabes que fecha es hoy?" – como no voy a saberla? Me trata como si fuera un chico idiota.

- "no quiero" – es lo que respondo, no quiero nada de el, ni sus palabras, nada absolutamente nada.

- "vamos es una fecha que solo ocurre una vez la año? Porque no festejamos?" – festejar que? El peor día de mi vida? O el motivo por el cual llegue aquí, hasta su horrenda casa y hasta él, sin embargo una vez mas escucho-"te tengo un regalo"- y tan solo lo miro, siempre me suele dar cosas sin embargo nunca las uso, que será lo que esta vez voy a desechar? Pasan pocos segundos y veo como de uno de sus bolsillos saca una cajita y me la entrega. Yo la tomo y la abro solo por curiosidad y que fue lo que encontré allí? –"esto era de mi hermano"- si ese era el pendiente de mi hermano pero porque diablos el la tenía? Porque el tenia lo que mi madre le había regalado a mi hermano cuando el era mas pequeño, realmente el amaba coleccionar esas cosas desde que tengo memoria y me madre le regalo uno con un diseño muy particular cuado el era mas pequeño.

-"así es… espero que te guste" – me dijo con una sonrisa

- "porque la tienes?"- es lo único que puedo preguntar y es lo único que quiero escuchar de su parte.

- "mi Niou aun no te lo puedo decir… disfruta de lo que te queda de tu cumpleaños"- dijo y me dio un beso, odio sus labios y sus ojos, sus ojos son de un color verde poco común, pero aun así no me gustan y entonces solo espero que se vaya, deseo que se vaya sin embargo parece que no soy oído por nadie, realmente no puedo oponerme a él y a esos señores no les interesa lo que haga conmigo, pese a que ya lo saben, pero el como siempre solo busca algo de diversión por lo que empieza a tocarme y entonces empieza todo.

La puerta esta cerrada, el ya me tendió en mi propia cama y después de un rato ya no tengo ni una prenda puesta y el sigue en su camino por mi cuerpo, deleitándose conmigo, mirándome como siempre con lujuria y yo no puedo hacer absolutamente nada.

El dice que le gusta mi voz, pero a mi no me gusta para nada el hablarle y al final siempre logra sacarme algún… gemido quizá algo perfecto para sus oídos… por eso lo odio como a nadie, pero realmente no puedo hacer nada.

_- Yo no quise empezar así…_

_Ni quise llegar a estas cosas_-

Mi vida ha continuado, al fin el nunca me dijo de donde obtuvo el pendiente y nunca pude sacarle la respuesta obviamente. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, la cosas no estan resultando ellos siempre buscan una excusa para golpearme o hacerme sentir miserable, creen que soy un completo inútil y que debería estar haciendo algo porque aceptaron el cuidarme, pero a mi no me importa, si yo soy su condena entonces ellos son la mía por algún crimen que no cometí.

Últimamente no he estado mucho tiempo en mi casa, bueno ni siquiera es mía es de ellos, pero que importa no he estado allí y punto.

Sin embargo he estado deambulando por la calle, en muchas ocasiones sin un rumbo fijo, solo intentando el no regresar. He empezado a conocer gente debido a que al parecer tenía cierto tipo de reconocimiento por ser el tipo "peleador" de mi sector. Últimamente he empezado a conocer gente que a veces desea pelear conmigo, intentando vencerme aunque hasta ahora nadie me ha vencido, y otro tipo de personas que intenta conocerme porque dice admirarme. Pero aun así no hago caso alguno a ni uno, no necesito un reconocimiento por algo tan estúpido.

En este tiempo sigo asistiendo a la escuela, por algún motivo me siguieron obligando a ir pero mis faltas son frecuentes, decido faltarme a la escuela y perderme con esa gente que conocido y que es diferente al resto, es a los que considero "gente de confianza" o mis amigos talvez en otros términos que probablemente alguna gente lo considera… una pandilla. Ellos son diferentes a todo el resto que me rodea, no están cargados de las fantasías del mundo, ellos vieron en algún momento la cruda realidad.

Y aunque casi todos son mayores que yo y han vivido otro tipo de experiencias, hay personas que son de mi edad… y esta el, que por ahora es mi mejor amigo. Es tan ocurrente y divertido además parece entenderme siempre aunque sigue siendo un muchacho bastante inocente pese a todo lo que ha pasado. Además ya tiene más de un apodo de parte mío y uno de ellos sería "chicle" claro el ama los dulces y siempre esta masticando goma de mascar, por ello el apodo. Después están esos dos, siempre están juntos, probablemente sean como Bunta y yo los mejores amigos, solo que uno siempre parece cuidar del otro, ellos son Ryou y Ootori. No tengo idea de cómo es que Ootori haya podido entrar a una pandilla si parece del tipo de chicos cuerdos sin embargo que importa nunca le pregunte esos motivos y tampoco son importantes solo esta el hecho que ellos son de mi edad y están en la pandilla.

Aun recuerdo como es que llegue a estas cosas, todo fue un día en que no quise regresar a esa casa por un simple motivo, justo antes de abrir la puerta pude ver como ese estúpido de Sora – el que supuestamente es mi hermano legalmente- estaba ebrio y entonces preferí no regresar quizá si lo hacia se "divertiría" conmigo… el lo único que busca de mi es el sexo, solo le divierte acostarse con chicos como yo. Es algo tan repugnante siendo el. Un año después de que yo llegara ese lugar empezó con sus "visitas" y lastimosamente el tiene mucha mas fuerza que yo por lo que después de darme algunos golpes debía dejar que hiciera lo que el quisiera, probablemente el instinto de supervivencia hacia que me vea inútil y solo como un objeto de entretenimiento sexual.

El echo es que no llegue ni a abrir la puerta y además de escuchar ciertos gritos en los cuales juraría haber oído Niou, di media vuelta y empecé a deambular por la calle, no tenia otro lugar a donde ir y ya me había resignado a huir, mis intentos no habían resultado si es que no regresaba hasta alguna hora de la mañana siguiente me buscarían y como siempre me encontrarían y después vendría al tortura, realmente ese señor no pierde la fuerza pese a los años. Ya eran alrededor de las 9 pm. Llegue a una plaza, estaba con bastante gente y aun así yo me dirigí a una banca a ver que pasaba y pensar que haría toda la noche pero de repente un chico se sentó a mi lado.

Era un apuesto pelirrojo, era un poco mas bajo que yo, y estaba masticando un chicle, para variar, además tenia un atuendo bastante interesante rebelde y le quedaba muy bien. Se sentó sin decirme absolutamente nada y yo también lo ignore. Paso bastante tiempo y note que ese chico se molestaba por cada minuto que pasaba, hasta que escuche en un murmullo.

- parece que no va a venir- algo resignado, pero siguió sentado sin hacer nada. Ya eran alrededor de las 10:30. Ciertamente ese lugar era interesante, podías ver a toda la gente pasar algunos apurados otros enfadados, muchas parejas lo cual no me agrado y algún solitario pero eran muy escasos. Paso un rato mas y escuche.

-"y tu no vas a ir a tu casa?" – me había hablado ese chico y no tenia nada en contra de el así que solo respondí

- "no" – claro que no regresaría, o no esa noche.

- " y porque?" – me pregunto con curiosidad, al parecer era un chico bastante conversador pero como siempre respondí

- "porque no me da la gana" – y esa fue mi respuesta pero siguieron las preguntas

- " como te llamas?" – me pregunto con interés, al parecer le estaba quitando el aburrimiento.

- "Masaharu Niou"- ja, cuanto odio el nombre de "Masaharu" es emaciado largo por ello solo prefiero Niou. Pero esa vez yo fui el que pregunto – "y tu?"

-"Marui… Bunta" – respondió con una sonrisa y después volví a preguntarle

- "y tu no iras a tu casa?" y note como se ponía algo pensativo y después respondió

– "la verdad no tengo una casa… bueno no es exactamente una casa"

- "a que te refieres?"

- "no iras a tu casa no? Porque no me acompañas" – sin embargo evadió mi pregunta a lo que solo lo pude emitir un - "he?"

- "supongo que no iras en toda la noche, y puedes estar conmigo será divertido además ese idiota no vino"

- "ja, así que soy un reemplazo"- fue lo que dije, y creo que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad sin embargo después de largos minutos de conversación logro convencerme de que lo acompañe esa noche. Nos pusimos a caminar hablando de cosas irrelevantes. Había oído que Japón es una de las ciudades que nunca duerme y ese día lo comprobé. Caminamos por todos lados hasta lugares que no conocía y a eso de las 2 o 3 de la mañana me dijo.

- "tengo sueño… ayer no dormí casi nada" – dijo con un bostezo

-"mh"- no tenia nada mas que decirle al parecer la velada ya había terminado, aunque había sido muy divertida.

- "no me quieres acompañar a mi "Hogar"" – fue lo que me dijo divertido

- "de acuerdo"- le respondí, después de todo tenia como 6 horas mas para aparecer de repente en mi supuesta casa.

- "bueno es por aquí" – dijo y empezó a caminar metiéndose por unas calles, estas llevo a otras, definitivamente esta ciudad podía ser un verdadero laberinto. Empezamos a entrar a barrios pobres y de los problemáticos, me refiero a donde encuentran todo tipo de gente, desde personas que se quieren prostituir hasta aquellas que quieren robarte algo y pueden asesinarte por eso, yo nunca había pisado esos lugares pero el los conocía a la perfección, extrañamente nadie se acercaba a nosotros, ni insinuaban algo, de echo el seguía con su sonrisa confiando en que no le pasaría nada. Y después de un rato le dije – " donde diablos estamos?"

-"no te preocupes ya llegaremos, ho si nadie te hará nada solo no te separes de mi"

- "sabes puedo cuidarme solo"

-"lo se, pero me sentiría culpable si te llegan a asesinar" – definitivamente el hablaba con tanta facilidad de esas cosas, realmente yo había visto la muerte muy cerca de mi pero nunca logre morir. En ese momento recordé que una de las veces que intente suicidarme, hubiera sido fácil mi cuerpo estaba golpeado, ese imbesil de Sora había venido minutos antes y ese señor unas horas antes me había golpeado porque… ni siquiera recuerdo el porque y mientras estaba recostado sentí algo frío y cuando note que era, era un pequeña navaja talvez de ese idiota, pero en ese instante el sentido me abandonó y no pensé en nada mas que en morir, hubiera sido mejor en ese entonces pero antes de lograr el cometido alguien entro y yo me desmaye después de todo ya me había cortado. Me desperté en un hospital, me pregunto hasta ahora el porque me llevaron a un hospital si podían dejarme morir desangrado y en paz si eso era lo que ellos querian, quizá tubo que ver sora, talvez no quería perder su juguete. (Ciertamente hasta ahora tengo esa cicatriz que se achico un poco, sin embargo sigue siendo notoria).

Pero no le di importancia, cuando el me llevo por esos lados solo sentí que podía morir en cualquier momento y de algún modo pensé que podría divertirme mas si vivía allí, pero eso no lo dije.

El camino siguió unos minutos mas y logre divisar a un muchacho al parecer de mi edad, el tenia un aspecto diferente al de ese tipo de gente que había en esos suburbios, estaba mejor vestido y llevaba el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta, cuando vio a Bunta tan solo le dijo

- "llegas tarde" – dijo ese muchacho y después dirigía la mirada a mi

-"lo se"

- " quien es?" le pregunto de mi y yo tan solo le respondi

- "Soy Niou" – después de todo parecía ser amigo de ese pelirrojo y ese chico me había caído bastante bien.

- "lo encontré en el camino… no quería regresar a su casa así que lo invite"- fue lo que dijo

- "y donde esta…" – dijo sin embargo antes de terminar Bunta lo interrumpió algo molesto

-"ese idiota no llego!"

-"ya veo"- algo no estaba bien no me sentía a gusto allí, de quien demonios hablaban? Estaba siendo ignorado por ellos pero después de unos segundos Bunta me dijo

- "Niou entremos" – y entro por la puerta que estaba a un lado de ese muchacho que después me entere el nombre, era Ryou. Cuando estuvimos dentro me encontré con mas gente al parecer todos se conocían y todos lo conocían a el y eso me hizo sentirme un poco mas fuera de lugar

- "quien es el" - de nuevo oí la pregunta y cuando estuve por responder escuche

- " acaso es tu nuevo amante?" – en un tono burlón, el amante de ese chico? Y el respondió

-"lo encontré déjenlo en paz" – y después antes de que yo dijera algo mas me jalo del brazo y me metió a un extraño pasillo que tenia algunas puertas después a unas escaleras y cuando por fin subimos unos pisos abrió una puerta y me metió allí.

- "llegamos" – me dijo y cuando vi bien era un pequeño apartamento, definitivamente era acogedor, bastante extraño encontrar algo si en ese tipo de lugares y después oí –"bueno Niou este es ni apartamento como ves vivo solo, aunque esos de allí abajo también tienen uno propio en este edificio"- fue su explicación y eso resolvió algunas de mis dudas pero no todas por lo que pregunte –"porque me dijeron que era tu "nuevo" amante"

-"ha eso… es que ellos piensan que cuando traigo a gente nueva es para eso, pasar una noche con ellos divertirme un rato y decirles adiós no nos volveremos a ver, es lo que algunos de ellos suelen hacer"

- "significa que traes a mucha gente" – dije en un tono algo burlón

- "es que suelo aburrirme y encuentro a gente como tu" - fue lo que respondió sin embargo aun no estaba claro en hecho de yo que hacia allí y ellos quienes eran, después de todo parecía que se conocían a la perfección por ello pregunte

-" quienes eran ellos?"

-"mj no creo que importe"

-"a mi si me importa" – insistí no saldría de allí sin algunas respuestas

-"Niou tu no conoces estos suburbios y será mejor que te mantengas alejados de ellos"

-"sabes ya me metiste a estos lugares y además tienes la misma edad que yo, no deberías hablarme así"

-"Sabes algo, es una pandilla… y yo soy parte de ella?" – me dijo muy seriamente, era un chico bastante raro en ese entonces pero tan solo di una pequeña carcajada por quien me tomaba? Yo me había peleado con mas de una de esas pandillas y conocía de ellas y también tenia ese presentimiento de donde me llevaba por lo que dije

–"no me conoces… que lastima… pero podías haberme dicho, "te llevare con mi pandilla"" - y recuerdo que fue así como empecé a frecuentar esos lados y a convivir con ese tipo de gente después de un tiempo me uní a ella y me entere del motivo del porque el primer día nadie se acerco a nosotros. Y era muy sencillo, cualquiera que se metiera con Bunta tendría un futuro muy cruel, probablemente moriría o tendría una golpiza, ese era el sector de la"pandilla". Pero ellos eran las personas con las que quería estar.

**Continuara….**

Weno otro cap, saben este fic extrañamente lo escribo porque realmente me gusta, no por nadie en especial, porque suelo escribir por la gente que le gustan los fics (como io) como ven en este fic el o sea Niou lo esta narrando, a veces en un pasado con algún otro comentario pronto lo llevare a un presente narrado por mi, y será entonces cuado se desarrolle todo, y se enteraran de lo demas…. Fui mala porque este cap ya casi lo tenia listo cuando Publique el primero y no lo publique en algún tiempo, se me olvido (mendigos exámenes) y creo que no lo hare porq sigo en examenes hasta fin de mes (torura!)

**Shota ¬** a mi me gusta el shota bueno aunque también me gustan las relaciones mas prohibidas amo el incesto yaoi jejeje el shota y lo hard así q tampoco me desagrada mucho Sora, bueno ya somos dos adoro a Niou y por ahora es mi personaje favorito.

**Next chapter**

**I am a boy, after everything**

**See you**


	3. Im a boy, afther everything

**.III **

**I am a boy, after everything **

**(Soy un chico, después de todo)**

Ciertamente, esta vida es divertida. Prácticamente ya no vivo en esa casa pero el poco tiempo que estoy allí siguen los insultos, los golpes de parte de ese señor y esas visitas de rutina de Sora. Realmente ya no me importa ese estúpido, solo que cuando viene intento pensar en algo mas que en sus asquerosas caricias, en esas penetraciones que me causan repugnancia y dolor; y en esos ojos que me observan con mucho deseo y lujuria. Mi cabello antes era algo corto y ahora me hice crecer una pequeña coleta solo en la parte inferior de mi nuca. Verdaderamente fue idea de ese chicle el que hiciera eso, le vino la idea de que podía verme bien con una y yo le hice caso… como un idiota.

Ese chico me gusta, él es diferente a todos los demás, tiene algo que muy pocos tienen. Cuando llegue allí recuerdo que me dijeron que era "su nuevo amante" y no estaban muy lejos de la verdad. Un tiempo después tuvimos relaciones. Probablemente fue porque yo estaba algo ebrio, después de todo frecuentar esos lados tiene lados negativos como el alcohol y la droga. Empezaron por darme algo de alcohol, fue una bebida extraña y como nunca había tomado me embriague rápidamente pero después me fui acostumbrando a eso.

Recuerdo que teníamos una reunión de rutina y alguien de la pandilla llevo algo de bebidas que había sacado de algún lado, entre conversación, pelea e insultos bebimos todo y yo me embriague hasta el punto que Bunta tubo que sacarme de allí y llevarme a su departamento, el no bebe y aunque yo estaba consciente no estaba mal ser ayudado por él.

¿Cuándo había empezado a desearlo? No tenia idea.

Una vez me llevo hasta allí yo inesperadamente lo bese, él me correspondió y a si empezó todo. Lo lleve a su habitación, le quite su playera y empecé a besarlo por todo su torso. Su piel esa noche se veía realmente pálida y el sonrojo de sus mejillas lo hacían ver aun mas deseable, aquellos gemidos que logre sacarle eran realmente excitantes. Unos minutos después de aquel juego previo también le quite el pantalón y empecé a masturbarlo sacándole muchos mas gemidos. Esa noche solo pensaba en él, lo besaba, lo penetraba y tan solo caía a mi merced. Fue una noche placentera que nunca olvidare.

Al final dijo que deseaba hacerlo conmigo desde hace algún tiempo, pero claro que eso me entere cuando me desperté en la mañana y cuando ya estaba completamente sobrio. Era la primera vez que había echo el amor por voluntad propia, lo había disfrutado y él también lo había echo pero no éramos nada mas que solo amantes y eso lo sabíamos él y yo.

Pero ¿porque no ser algo más? Sencillo en esos lugares tener algún tipo de relación sentimental solo causa problemas, las personas si intentan hacerte daño se lo hacen a "esa persona" y además pese a que me gustaba no tenía ese sentimiento de querer llevarlo más allá.

_-Quisiera olvidar… _

_Pero es imposible-_

Acabo de llegar a esta casa, llegue temprano son como las 8 PM. Entro y al parecer nadie se dio cuenta del que llegue lo que es bueno ya que hace minutos tuve una pelea y de nuevo tengo una herida cerca de mi cuello, para ser un poco mas precisos entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

Me dirijo a mi habitación, no tiene nada nuevo tampoco quiero algo mas, es innecesario; y empiezo a buscar algo para tapar la herida. Realmente en mi cuerpo ya tengo decenas de cicatrices sean por un motivo u otro: por Sora, por ese señor o simplemente mis peleas callejeras.

Pero pese a todas esas cosas últimamente me ha estado perturbando algo, el porque estoy en esta vida, es decir no tiene nada de bueno e inocente; me voy a los suburbios a tomar alcohol desde que me lo ofrecieron al cual halle cierto tipo de gusto y hasta en alguna ocasión intentaron drogarme y creo que lo consiguieron pero no lo recuerdo muy bien. Me acuesto con Bunta cada vez que puedo, Sora sigue viniendo porque soy su supuesto "juguete favorito" pese a que ya no soy un niño y nada fuera de lo común en los golpes que recibo sin motivo alguno, ho si, también mis peleas callejeras que últimamente son frecuentes.

Y esta el porque llegue a estas cosas.

Ya casi lo había olvidado, pero los traumas dicen que son para siempre y este es uno de ellos, ya recuerdo el porque me trajeron a esta casa, después de todo ya tengo 16 años el hecho de que alguien asesino a mis padres delante de mi nuca lo olvidare, los mato y el se suicido por lo que me entere algún tiempo después, desde ese día yo entre en un estado de Shock durante unos meses. Eso es lo que recuerdo y después solo recuerdo decir a mi hermana mayor que nos mandaban a otras casas, el adiós y después ya estaba aquí, en contra de mi voluntad.

Recuerdo que al principio no fue tan malo. Yo me quedaba en mi habitación y nadie irrumpía mi soledad, esa señora no me trataba tan mal como ahora solo que siempre me miraba (y hasta ahora) con un poco de enfado, el señor no hablaba conmigo y Sora de vez en cuando entraba a mi habitación y me preguntaba como estaba, esas veces me gustaba el que me acariciara el cabello como lo hacia, ahora odio hasta el que me toque un solo cabello; talvez si hubiera seguido así no los odiaría tanto, pero unos meses después Sora entro a mi habitación e hizo que tuviera relaciones con él y así empezó a pasar las cosas a las que no pude oponerme.

No se porque desde que Sora me obligó a que me acostara con él ese señor me empezó a golpear, llamarme inútil e insultarme sin algún motivo coherente solo con la excusa de que no debería de estar cuidando a un bueno para nada.

¿Eso que importa ya? De hecho, he aprendido muchas cosas de las calles y por eso no me doy tanta lastima como otras personas hubieran sentido si hubieran vivido lo que yo. Claro esas personas siguen envueltas de ese tipo de fantasías de la vida fácil. En la pandilla muchos de ellos son huérfanos como yo. Alguna diferencia es que dos de ellos mataron a sus padres y no me importan sus motivos del porque lo hicieron. Otros fueron abandonados de muy pequeños y tuvieron que ver como sobrevivir, es el caso de Bunta. Otros se aburrieron de su hogar y huyeron para no volver más. Y de muchos aun no se sus motivos pero tampoco es que me interese, de los que se es tan solo porque el chicle me lo vino diciendo.

También esta Akaya, él es uno con el que me llevo bien. Es la mano derecha de "él" uno que no conozco y muy pocos lo hacen pero se supone creo la pandilla. Rara vez se ve a Akaya por lo que no lo conozco mucho, al parecer la noche que conocí a Bunta lo estaba esperando y nunca llego, dijo que se le había olvidado… pero no me sorprendería él es exactamente así.

Pero algo es cierto, ese chico puede ser muy peligroso cuando lo desea, por suerte siempre nos llevamos bien además que tenemos casi la misma edad, algo graciosos es que cada vez que Akaya viene Bunta lo regaña como un "novio celoso" ja, eso es tan divertido, por ello siempre llego a fastidiarlos con eso, como si fueran amantes y lo hago porque sus reacciones son de lo mas divertidas mientras niegan tal rumor lo cual se que no es mentira ya que cuando ambos están desaparecen algunos días, ¿quien sabe a donde irán?.

Independientemente lo que solemos hacer en esos lugares es que nos reconozcan, aparecen extraños que intentan tener algún dominios por esos lados y entonces hay que eliminarlo. Pero más que todo y para algunos es sobrevivir y es algo que yo nunca intente. Esas personas me dan un techo, comida y todas esas cosas pero aun así los odio, el precio tan solo es mi cuerpo.

Nada es gratis en esta vida.

Además después de un tiempo la pandilla llega también a protegerte es como una "sociedad" y todos somos "amigos", esa quizá esa la mejor parte. Llegas a conocerlos y a divertirte con ellos ya que muchos comparten tus pensamientos.

Esas son cosas que suelen pasar en mi entorno. Tampoco entiendo el porque tengo que seguir viniendo a esta casa si ya tengo la suficiente independencia. Supongo que ya podría sobrevivir solo. Tampoco de hecho vivo aquí, paso el tiempo necesario. Preferiría vivir con el chicle pero unos minutos mas y lo recuerdo… si los vecinos y la policía… ellos son el problema, cuanto los odio quisiera que ellos no se metieran en mi vida, son tan fastidiosos, ellos son los que siempre tienen la mira a estas personas, quizá después de todo tengan su reputación y probablemente mi decisión de irme la tomarían como un "lo echan" realmente son tan estúpidos, por eso si no regreso a esta casa ellos me buscan y de algún modo siempre dan conmigo, en donde este.

Al fin mi herida dejo de sangrar, fue una navaja con lo que me hicieron esto, por suerte tengo buenos reflejos. Me tiendo en la cama y tan solo me relajo un poco, esos señores aun no saben que ya casi ni voy a la escuela y cuando los profesores los llaman ni les interesa ir y yo tampoco quiero que vayan. Esos profesores siempre dicen que tengo potencial para sobresalir pero mis "malas amistades" lo impiden. Realmente no me importa lo que ellos digan.

Desearía olvidar toda esta vida, es divertida no lo voy a negar, pero pese a eso quisiera desaparecer, aun no se que es lo que me ata aquí… Soy solo un chico metido en esta vida. Es extraño… insignificante… soy insignificante.

_- Sin una sola razón -_

El tiempo pasa, la vida no es diferente, las cosas siguen su trayecto y yo no voy en contra de esas cosas. La rutina, cuanto me desagrada… lo mismo y lo mismo todos los días, eso es lo que esta pasando esta última temporada. No hay nada divertido que hacer. Pero aun así sigue siendo más divertido que tener una vida "normal", escuela, tareas y esas estupideces.

También me dicen que he estado pensativo y es verdad, no se que hacer. Sigo pensando en que quiero desaparecer, mi vida es insignificante y no quiero tampoco hacerla que valga la pena, talvez eso es a lo que le llaman cobardía pero el hecho de que aun siga vivo debe tener un motivo; desde los 12 años que quiero morir y algo me lo impide pero aun así no se que es. Al principio creí que eran los amigos que conseguí, pero me di cuenta que no eran ellos, después esa pequeña esperanza de ver a mis hermanos de nuevo, de esa me di cuenta que la perdí al poco tiempo de separarme de ellos… en un momento llegue a pensar inclusive en Marui ¿Quién cuidaría del chicle? Pero el también dejo de ser un motivo, por eso la vida es insignificante porque no tienes el porque vivir.

No tengo una verdadera meta, no se que es lo que quiero lograr, a quien quiero llegar…

Si no tienes un objetivo solo estas vagando en la vida… ¿Cómo vivir? O mas bien ¿Porque vivir?

¿Imposible?… talvez.

Soy un chico sin metas, no tengo algún sueño y no se cual podría ser, nunca me puse a pensar en eso. Mi mente siempre la tuve puesta en las cosas que pasan en el día, nunca intente planificar un futuro porque solo pensaba en como mejorar un poco mi situación.

Quizá porque no imagine que seguiría vivo. ¿Qué más da? Ni siquiera a mi me gusta pensar en estas cosas, no se porque empiezo a estas alturas si durante 8 años no lo hice. Por ello me parece mucho mas que estúpido el pensar en eso.

Lentamente me sacan de mis pensamientos. Al fin algo interesante esta pasando, Ryou me dice que ciertas personas están rondando por estos lados. Según averiguaron, como siempre, en busca de dominar estos terrenos. Bueno es para lo que suelen venir a estos barrios bajos. Nunca lo logran.

Me dicen que por el sector es mi responsabilidad el ir a detenerlos junto con mis compañeros. Si todo el terreno esta distribuido para la pandilla y cada uno tiene su propio sector. Bueno viendo el lado positivo tendré algo con que entretenerme este día.

_-¿Al fin?-_

Como me lo dijeron, ellos están allí. Si están esperándonos. No parecen la gran cosa, no son la gran cosa. Nos observamos algunos minutos, algunas palabras arrogantes de parte de ellos y todo empieza, es decir, la pelea empieza o ellos la empiezan. No lo había notado, nos superan en número y viendo bien algunos portan armas blancas. No tiene importancia en este momento solo hay que cumplir con el trabajo y salir vivo de aquí.

¿Qué es lo que les pasa? Mis compañeros están siendo vencidos con algo de facilidad, algo raro les esta pasando ya que los otros no pelean tan bien y ellos están cayendo. Esto tampoco lo había notado, si que son ingeniosos, sus armas tienen algo; podría decirse ¿veneno? No tengo idea pero ya no quedan muchos de pie y después de un largo tiempo solo quedamos cuatro personas.

Vaya soy el único de mi bando que esta de pie, fueron muy descuidados al dejarse herir por esas armas por suerte de los tres solo uno tiene una navaja. Estoy molesto no se como esta ocurriendo todo esto. Nunca nadie nos había acorralado tanto. Como lo pensé no pelean bien, así que las heridas inflingidas a mis compañeros eran las causantes de su derrota, un rato después venzo a esos dos que no fueron un gran reto pero ¿no eran tres? Si eran tres pero el último se escabullo y en este momento acaba de clavar esa navaja en mí. Es doloroso, esa hoja entrando y dejando el camino libre para que la sangre se escurra y se mezcle con el veneno, tan solo me tomo de la herida que esta en mi abdomen y con mi notoria molestia intento golpearlo y lo logro pero antes de hacer algo mas el terrible dolor me detiene.

Nunca me habían apuñalado y este dolor no se compara a las veces en la que yo mismo me inflingí dolor o quizá es por ese liquido que traía el arma, no me interesa todos están vencidos y soy el único que aun esta algo consiente, pero no pienso quedarme en este lugar por lo que con lo último de fuerza que me queda intento llegar donde esta todo el resto de la pandilla. No queda lejos de este lugar pero el caminar tan solo aumenta mi malestar.

No llegare, aun están a algunos minutos de camino pero mi cuerpo pese a que es resistente esta envenado y sigo sangrando, lentamente me estoy entumeciendo. Quizá esta vez pueda cumplir mi cometido el de morir por una maldita vez. Irónico por el momento no tenía motivos para morir y lo estoy por hacer.

Es definitivo mi cuerpo esta casi completamente entumecido por lo que me apoyo en una de las paredes de esos angostos callejones y me derrumbo hasta caer al piso. Este dolor es insoportable, la herida no deja de sangrar y no me sorprende es demasiado profunda.

- "que miserable" – murmullo, no imagine el que moriría apuñalado por unos idiotas que no saben pelear si quiera y se aferran a tácticas cobardes como el veneno. Solo me pongo a pensar en los lados positivos de esto, no veré a Sora nunca más y no me obligara a tener sexo con él o me tratara como un juguete, no veré mas a ese señor que me golpea sin motivo alguno, no escuchare sus insultos de "don nadie" "miserable" "estúpido" "bueno para nada" y todas esas cosas que no interesan. No volveré a buscar como loco algún remedo para mis heridas. Pero bueno esos son los únicos lados positivos en lo demás todo me es indiferente.

Pensar en todo esto definitivamente es señal de delirio, si estoy perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia, ya no puedo oír bien y el dolor me hace pensar solo en eso. Empiezo a ver borroso, tampoco hay algo que ver todo esta desolado, encontrar a gente tirada por algún lado es común en estos lados parece que yo pronto seré parte de ese montón.

Si estoy cediendo ante mi conciente, ya ni puedo pensar con claridad solo tomarme la herida ¿será el momento de decir adiós? Por como me siento creo que si. Al menos me divertí durante un tiempo pese a que nunca fui feliz, nadie sustituirá a mi familia y mis verdaderos amigos de la infancia. Nadie podrá sustituir esa felicidad que sentí alguna vez y nadie compensar esra infelicidad. Pero ¿Qué es la felicidad? Nunca pensé en eso y ya es algo tarde. Parece que después de todo si tenia una pequeña esperanza de ver a mis hermanos de nuevo pero esta vez si tendré que resignarme.

Cada minuto me siento peor, antes un terrible dolor ahora horrenda debilidad, en cualquier momento voy a caerme pese a que ya estoy en el piso y sigo pensando, que patético estar en esta situación. Quisiera decirlo pero ya ni puedo vocalizar una sola palabra. Cierro los ojo, ya no puedo ver nada ni aunque los tuviera abiertos. Si ya no siento nada, la herida ya no me duele pero antes de caer completamente inconsciente, siento un pequeño jalón ¿Qué será?

**Continuara… **

Hoja, si sigo viva y no bote al la basura este proyecto porque juro que me gusta. Weno últimamente mi imaginación me ha abandonado y me incline a los mangas yaoi, a incrementar mi colección de doujins de Pot, y leer los fics q no lei, por lo que al encender la pc busca, busca esas cosas y quizá el motivo por el cual me abandono mi imaginación.

Este cap me salio así por estar escuchando nigthwish, me encantan, su música es muy buena y sus ritmos me inspiran este fic. (Término en este momento el último tema de mis cds se va a cambiarlos)

En fin gracias por leer… Hasta la prox.


	4. Miserable

**.IV **

**Miserable **

El dolor es terrible, el calor que envuelve su cuerpo es infernal y respira con dificultad ¿no se suponía que al morir dejas de sentir? Ya debería estar muerto, ya debería de haber dejado de agonizar ¡porque demonios seguía sintiendo! Era terrible.

La pregunta ¿Cómo es que estaba pensado en el dolor? Creía que había logrado morir. ¿Cómo es que sentía que no podía respirar?... ¡diablos! Ya sabia porque, simple, seguía atado a "ese" lugar. Se sentía así por el hecho de que entraba en conciencia.

Era increíble se sentía peor que antes de cerrar sus ojos y verdaderamente aun no podía abrirlos. También sentía que no estaba tirado en la calle ya que no sentía el frío de esos pasajes, tampoco la dureza del piso, de hecho estaba tendido en una cama. Quizá alguien de su pandilla lo había encontrado moribundo y lo había rescatado.

Su herida le dolía terriblemente, tenía un calor infernal, no podía respirar, no podía moverse ni siquiera abrir los ojos… increíble- seguía moribundo.

- "_parece que ya estas conciente"_- escuchó una voz… pero un momento, esa voz no se le hacia familiar a ninguna otra que él haya conocido. La verdad era que tenía deseos de responder pero lastimosamente estaba impedido de hacerlo ya que no podía vocalizar palabra alguna. Las palabras no llegaban ni siquiera a su garganta. Pasaron algunos segundos más y no escucho sonido alguno en la habitación, talvez había alucinado que alguien le había hablado, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo al sentir como apartaban las sabanas con las que estaba cubierto.

Genial ¿Quien era él y donde estaba? Cuanto deseaba el poder abrir los ojos en ese momento pero no lo lograba por algún motivo que el desconocía. Sintió como esa persona lo sentaba y al hacer eso al fin pudo reunir fuerza y abrir los ojos… que patético ¿tan débil estaba? Lo primero que visualizo fueron sus piernas, estaba con su pantalón pero su camisa y chaqueta habían sido quitadas para notar que traía algunas vendas en el abdomen.

Ese extraño en ese momento se las estaba quitando ya que estaban completamente manchadas de sangre, sin embargo en lo único que pensaba era en el dolor que esos toques ocasionaban; si lo seguía haciendo juraba que lo golpearía. Con una mueca intento girar un poco su cabeza, lentamente estaba recuperando la movilidad, entonces pudo visualizar a ese chico quien no prestaba atención, excepto al trabajo que hacia el cual era cambiar esas vendas.

-"_T-tu_" – logro pronunciar unos segundos después

- "_vas a desmayarte_" - fue lo que dijo el extraño al terminar de cambiar las vendas, después lo recostó una vez mas y salio de la habitación sin siquiera ver atrás. ¿Quien era ese?, ¿donde diablos estaba? Estaba molesto, estaba adolorido y lo peor… no podía hacer nada, estaba casi inmóvil. Una última pregunta se cruzo por su mente ¿porque lo había ayudado un desconocido? Seria algo que preguntaría la siguiente vez, por ahora sintió como le invadía el sueño y cayo dormido segundos después.

_- ¿Lástima?… ¿Compasión?- _

Lentamente abría los ojos logrando enfocarlos en el techo, se sentía mejor y al parecer había recuperado la movilidad de sus brazos y su cabeza. No sabía que hora era ¿Cuánto había dormido? Esta vez pudo examinar con un poco de detalle esa habitación: pequeña, desolada, fría, vacía, no tenía ventanas y la puerta con una pequeña brecha de donde provenía algo de luz. Era luz eléctrica por lo que dedujo que era de noche o alguna de esas horas. Lo único que había en ese cuarto, además de la cama, era una pequeña mesa a un lado de esta, no tenía objeto alguno, después estaba completamente vacía la habitación.

Ya no tenía fiebre como sentía la primera vez que despertó, la herida ya no le dolía tanto; sin embargo aun no podía moverse del todo. Su cuerpo ya no estaba entumecido y ya respiraba con normalidad, efectivamente había mejorado su patético estado, pero para no sentirse como al principio era claro que habían pasado algunos días y todo ese tiempo había estado durmiendo.

Escucho como la puerta se abrió e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a la persona que entraba en la habitación.

-"_estas despierto_" – menciono el muchacho que entraba en la habitación una vez mas sin prestarle verdadera importancia

-_"¿quien eres?" _– fue lo primero que se le cruzo en la cabeza y por ende lo primero que pregunto.

- "_estas despierto, cuando puedas caminar puedes irte_" – dijo y dejo unas vendas y algunos otros medicamentos de utilidad sobre la mesa-"_también, puedes curarte solo_" – después de todo al cambiar las vendas noto que ese chico tenia decenas de cicatrices, entonces era auto suficiente para tratar esa herida.

_-"¿Por qué?"_ – pregunto una vez mas, no cualquiera alzaba a un moribundo, lo atendía y le decía que podía irse en cualquier momento, estaba claro que quería algo o talvez ya lo había conseguido.

- "_por lástima…."- _una pequeña pausa y prosiguió dando la espalda_-"Solo cumplo un favor_"- fue lo último que dijo y cerro la puerta dejando la luz encendida.

Genial aun no sabia quien era y lo había recogido solo por lástima o por un supuesto favor. ¿Quién le pediría que lo salvara? Había algo detrás de esto. Tenía que haber un mejor motivo para eso, no un simple favor.

Con cuidado intento sentarse en la cama, lográndolo con algo de esfuerzo y un leve dolor. Se sentó en la orilla y empezó a examinar que es lo que había dejado sobre la mesa el extraño, encontrando: vendas, sedantes (probablemente para el dolor) alguna extraña pomada para la herida, desinfectante, en fin, todo para tratar sus heridas y malestares; que extraño era ese sujeto además de recogerlo lo tenía bien cuidado.

Empezó a quitarse la venda, una vez lo hizo vio un parche en la parte donde se encontraba la herida, ya no estaba sangrando tan abundantemente como al principio ya que ese parche traía solo unas pequeñas gotas de sangre. Se lo quito para ver la condición de la apuñalada que ya estaba cicatrizando pero noto algo más, traía cuatro puntos suturados allí. ¿Lo habían tenido que llevar a un hospital? El odiaba los hospitales y juraba que no volvería a uno en su vida, promesa que hizo a sus 9 años. Sin embargo prosiguió con algo de molestia.

Varias preguntas rondaban su cabeza, ¿Quién era ese extraño? ¿Porque demonios seguía vivo? ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Qué día era?... Una vez terminó esa labor intento ponerse de pie, pero al parecer era muy pronto ya que al primer intento volvió a caer sobre la cama. Sí, también había perdido demasiada sangre de otro modo no se sentiría así.

- _maldición_ – murmullo mientras se recostaba con cuidado, al parecer aun no podía marcharse lo cual lo enfadaba de sobremanera. Estaba atrapado en una estúpida habitación con un desconocido cerca y en ese miserable estado. ¿Qué más podía ocurrir? Realmente no quería imaginárselo y rogaba por que no existiera una respuesta.

Los minutos pasaban y él observaba el techo con algo de atención, este realmente no tenia nada de atractivo, solo ese color blanco que hacia parecer una sala de hospital y el alargado foco incrustado allí. Bien al menos lo relajaba un poco y podía despejarse sin embargo poco a poco se molestaba mas. No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, mucho menos que día y hora eran. No sabia donde estaba, no podía levantarse por el insoportable mareo y unas punzadas que aparecían en la herida al hacer esfuerzo. Estaba con un extraño que no mostraba emoción alguna por tenerlo allí, ni desagrado, ni molestia, ni inseguridad o preocupación, nada absolutamente nada.

También se preguntaba si ya lo habían dado por muerto, la pandilla al ver que nadie regreso debió de percatarse de su desaparición al no encontrarlo tirado por ahí, realmente no importaba, en esa condición no podía hacer nada mas que sentirse patético por su condición. Pasaron algunos minutos más y nuevamente el sueño lo invadió llevándoselo en un corto periodo.

Unos pasos se sintieron y la luz se apago dejando todo de nuevo en un silencio y oscuridad sepulcral.

_- Sin poder desaparecer -_

Una vez más despertó en esa oscura habitación. Esa era una horrenda pesadilla de dolor, malestar e impotencia; esperaba que al menos esta vez tuviese la fuerza para ponerse de pie y poder largarse de ese lugar o al menos encarar a ese chico.

De nuevo había dormido bastante, o al menos eso sentía, probablemente porque su cuerpo aun necesitaba recuperarse le invadía ese sueño en los cuales no se asomaba una sola imagen, era como caer inconsciente. Una vez más se resigno a su estado y empezó a examinar una vez más la habitación, talvez encontraría algo nuevo y tal como lo pensó encontró algo de alimento sobre esa mesa. Eran algunas galletas extrañas.

Pensándolo bien, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había ingerido alimento y de hecho su cuerpo simplemente no le pedía de este. Se sentó con cuidado, tomo una de esas galletas y empezó a comerla. Eran casi insípidas y realmente el poco sabor que poseían no era del todo agradable, probablemente porque su estomago no aceptaría tan repentinamente el alimento. Definitivamente ese muchacho lo cuidaba bastante bien. Tomo una más de esas galletas y mientras la comía reviso la herida que, al darse cuenta, ya no le dolía; tampoco tenía rastros de sangre o alguna otra cosa como alguna infección. Ya podía irse, solo quedaba ver si podía caminar decentemente por lo que con cuidado empezó a levantarse hasta lograr ponerse de pie.

Bien no había caído y ya estaba de pie, el mareo había desaparecido sin embargo aun se tambaleaba un poco al estar así. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado echado? No se iría sin algunas respuestas, además, le hacia falta su playera y la chaqueta que traía antes de caer inconsciente. Con algo de esfuerzo llego hasta la puerta abriéndola y encontrándose de frente con la pared y un pasillo hacia su derecha, era de día por lo que veía en las ventanas del fondo aun que al parecer empezaba el atardecer. Reunió algo de fuerza y esta vez intento llegar hasta el fondo de ese departamento pese a que aun no tenía muy buen equilibrio y necesitaba de un apoyo como la pared.

Le costo un poco el llegar hasta la sala, pero lo había conseguido y era mas agradable de lo que se imaginaba – quizá el pensaba que seria algo mas fría o casi tanto como esa habitación, sin embargo era bastante acogedora y ordenada. Se detuvo unos minutos para reunir algo de fuerza y esta vez dirigirse hasta la ventana que era bastante amplia. Estaba en un edificio a casi 10 pisos del suelo, era un barrio residencial- pensándolo bien- quedaba muy cerca de su 'hogar'

- veo que ya puedes ponerte de pie – escucho desde su espalda y al girarse tan solo se encontró con ese misterioso muchacho que se encontraba sentado delante de la mesa de esa sala y con un libro entre manos. Era extraño no lo había visto cuando echo un vistazo rápido a la habitación e irónicamente el era elogiado por su buena vista.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto de inmediato al encararlo, mientras seguía apoyado en la ventana.

- no importa… tu ropa esta sobre el sillón – y señalo este- puedes irte cuando quieras – desviando su mirada una vez mas al libro que leía con atención minutos atrás.

- Si importa… te pregunte quien eres. ¿Porque me recogiste?- dijo un molesto peliplateado, ¿quien diablos era?... tenía que saberlo ya que lo tenia delante de el, más no le llego respuesta alguna, tan solo el ser ignorado. Estaba molesto, al menos tenía que tener un buen motivo para haberlo recogido y de cierto modo 'salvado' pero no le decía absolutamente nada. Con algo de voluntad empezó a acercarse a él y una vez estuvo a su alcance le arrebato el libro - ¡¿Por qué demonios me salvaste?! – volvió a preguntar poco mas molesto

- ¿tiene que haber un motivo para salvar a un moribundo? – respondió cínica y tranquilamente mientras observaba el rostro molesto de ese chico

- Si tiene que haber uno... las coincidencias no existen. Además me dijiste que cumplías un favor ¿a que te refieres?

- No tiene importancia.

- ¡Claro que si! – volvió a decir mientras intentaba agarrarlo de la camisa. Ese chico lo molestaba demasiado, por algún motivo el solo hecho de no responderle lo volvía mas agresivo. Sin embargo aquel movimiento fue demasiado brusco para él ocasionando que su herida le empezase a arder acompañada de una debilidad como a un principió, al haberse levantado.

- No lograras nada en esa condición... El motivo no es de tu incumbencia y simplemente estás vivo ahora. Será mejor que regreses a esa habitación. Mañana podrás irte- respondió al momento de soltarse de tan débil agarre y con un leve cambio de tono en la voz.

- maldición – murmuró. Después de todo ese extraño tenía razón, no podía pelearse con él en esa condición y mucho menos quería lastimarse y agregar un motivo para quedarse allí más tiempo, simplemente quería largarse de allí de una maldita vez. Con resignación empezó a alejarse de él y en algunos minutos desapareció en ese pasillo mientras era observado con detenimiento, quizá debería de ayudarlo a regresar a la habitación, pero, Niou había sido el culpable de haber creado esa situación.

- Solo un día más Hiroshi- se dijo a si mismo mientras proseguía con su lectura, perdiéndose en ella una vez más.

_- Simplemente quiero respuestas_

_¿Por qué estoy aquí? __¿__Por qué__?-_

- ¡Imbésil! - gruño al azotar la puerta, ¿por qué ese idiota lo tenía que tratar así? y después de haberlo rescatado. Con lentitud llego hasta la cama y se sentó en ella con desgano.

– Que patético - se dijo para si en un tono irónico al meditar lo ocurrido segundos atrás y mientras intentaba relajarse un poco. Se recostó una vez más en esa cama y entonces observo ese tan familiar techo. Bien había pasado más de una semana desde ese día, para ser exactos una semana y cuatro días contando con ese. Lo sabia gracias a un calendario que vio allí afuera y eso era lo único que le alegraba, el saber cuanto tiempo había estado allí.

Pero aún así odiaba eso, odiaba el estar tan indefenso, odiaba el haber sido derrotado por un idiota y también recordaba el porque le desagradaba tanto el no poder hacer nada mas que esperar, era simple aquella razón. Cuando estaba en esa condición lo único que podía hacer era recordar lo insignificante que era, intentaba recordar aquel objetivo por el que estaba allí, aquel que nunca existió, por eso odiaba el no poder hacer nada le hacia recordar que era insignificante y miserable. Sentía el descontento consigo mismo pero más que todo se sentía vació. Por eso odiaba en no poder hacer nada, siempre en esos momentos lo único que podía hacer era pensar en todo y todo le hacia pensar en eso.

Lastimosamente lo único que restaba para él era esperar, irónicamente, unas horas más para poder irse de allí y con suerte, desquitarse al menos un poco con ese chico. Entonces tendría que sentirse así solo unas horas más...

**Continuara…**

Hie... ¿Cómo andan? Yo demasiado atareada y por eso me disculpo por mi gran, gran demora crac pero últimamente he estado ausente de los fics. Pueden revisar no publique uno en mas de cinco meses no lo mate Niou vive y ya se conoció con Yagyuu, bien no me demorare tanto la prox (espero) pero juro que tengo un montón de cosas y paso muy poco tiempo en mi casa.

(realmente no me agrada del todo estar allí u.ú)

Next Chapter:

_V. Every body as me sick _


	5. Everybodie as me sick

**V. Every body as me sick.**

Con lentitud empezó a abrir los ojos, unos cuantos segundos y aquellos orbes celestes lograron enfocar el techo: pálido como siempre.

Se movió un poco y luego de caer completamente en consciencia decidió levantarse de aquel lugar. Si hoy no lo dejaba marcharse juraba que le daría una buena golpiza, después de todo venia esperando ese día más de una semana.

Se levantó por completo y luego de ponerse una playera que le había dado para vestir salió de la habitación. Todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral, al parecer aquel chico no estaba en su departamento lo que sólo significaba que podía huir de allí, claro, si es que la maldita puerta estaba abierta y no con un una estúpida llave.

Hecho un vistazo rápido a la sala donde no había absolutamente nada que llamase su atención, después le vino la idea de inspeccionar todo el departamento por su cuenta. Se movió del centro de la sala hasta llegar a la puerta que parecía de la habitación y la abrió sin mayor dificultad. Lo primero que vio fue la inmensa cama justo al centro, después un escritorio, un armario, un librero y lo más llamativo de todo: la enorme ventana que ocupaba prácticamente toda la pared.

Entró en ella por completo y se puso a inspeccionar todo con detenimiento. Todo estaba perfectamente limpio, lo que de algún modo le pareció aburrido. No encontró nada más, así que salió de la habitación y se dirigió a inspeccionar las puertas que aún desconocía.

Unos minutos después se encontraba de regreso en la habitación junto con su ropa que no había recogido el día anterior. Se puso tales prendas y después de cerciorarse que no estaba en un pésimo estado se dirigió a la puerta.

Era el momento de la verdad y no se demoraría en descubrir la respuesta. Tomó la manija y la giró. Sorprendentemente la puerta estaba abierta y lo único que se le atravesó por la cabeza fue lo estúpido que era ese muchacho, ¿acaso no temía el que se llevase algo? Lo dejaba marcharse así por así.

Esbozó una sonrisa y se marchó del lugar sin dar marcha atrás.

_- La última vez_

_el ultimo intento-_

Caminó por las calles con lentitud, disfrutando de su libertad. Nunca en su vida- o al menos después del incidente- había permanecido en una casa tanto tiempo sin salir. Ni en la suya, ni en el departamento de Bunta, ciertamente, en ningún lado había estado así.

Su camino proseguía tan pacífico como pensó que sería, hasta que pasó por una plaza y decidió quedarse allí unos minutos. Se adentró en ella y localizó un banco con apenas suficiente sombra y donde decidió sentarse. Lo siguiente que hizo fue dedicarse a contemplar a las personas que pasaban por allí, recordando también que había sido así como había conocido al chicle.

Esos días habían sido extraños, demasiado, pero sólo habían sido así por su lastimera condición.

Intentó verificar que hora era y sin mas dedujo que sería medio día o quizá ya la una de la tarde. Se quedó alrededor de media hora más y entonces decidió retornar a su hogar. Volvió a levantarse del lugar y empezó a caminar por las calles llegando a los barrios bajos rápidamente y sintiendo más de una mirada desconcertada sobre él, sin embargo nadie se atrevía a dirigirle palabra alguna.

Poco a poco empezó a divisar sus territorios y después llegó hasta la entrada de ese viejo edificio que le servia de hogar. No había nadie en la entrada como era lo usual, le restó importancia y se adentró si más.

Observó con detenimiento la primera sala y no había nadie. Realmente la situación se tornaba extraña, ya debería de haberse topado con alguien. Se dirigió a la puerta que daba con las escaleras y sin dudarlo un segundo empezó a subir esas gradas hasta llegar al piso donde convivía con el pelirrojo.

Intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada y al verse únicamente con ropa y sin siquiera un solo otro objeto, empezó a recordar lo que le había dicho Bunta sobre tener una llave escondida en las cercanías de la puerta.

- Si tan sólo le hubiera prestado atención – y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de reproche. Empezó a inspeccionar cerca del lugar y con su aguda vista logró ver la punta de un pequeño objeto metálico en una recóndita esquina del piso. Se dirigió a éste y agradeció a ese Dios magnánimo porque era una copia de la llave. Volvió a la puerta y la abrió sin mayor rodeo.

Entró en la habitación y el primer lugar que se le ocurrió visitar después de su ausencia fue la habitación. Llegó y se encontró con un pequeño bulto en el medio de la cama, apacible como muy pocas veces lo veía. Se acercó y destapó las escasas mantas para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que su chicle. Tenía unas pequeñas marcas en el rostro, lo que demostraba que había estado llorando, llorando por quién sabe qué motivo.

Dejó ese cuerpo allí y se dirigió al armario. Sacó unas cuantas prendas y se cambió de inmediato, era cierto, quería quemar esa ropa, era ropa que ahora le recordaba lo patético que podía ser y además a ese extraño que hasta el momento tenía ganas de golpear o tan sólo saber su nombre.

Volvió a ver su herida y ahora si estaba completamente cerrada y no se notaban del todo los puntos que estaban allí.

Una vez se cambió se dirigió a la pequeña sala y se tendió en el sofá. Pronto serían las tres de la tarde. Que rápido pasaba el tiempo. Empezó a hacer una imagen mental de todo lo que posiblemente había pasado y de que su condena seguía vigente, ho si, debía de regresar a esa casa lo antes posible, o antes de encontrarse con la molesta policía nuevamente o algún conocido de la familia que terminaría diciéndoles que no estaba muerto.

Sintió unos movimientos y escuchó:

- ¿Quién está allí? – levemente del pelirrojo. – Si eres tú Chotarou, no tengo ganas de reunirme con ustedes… - concluyó.

- Umh… - emitió con simple afirmación de que lo había escuchado y riéndose en el fondo, después de todo él no era Chotarou.

El pelirrojo oyó esa peculiar afirmación y con incredibilidad salió rápidamente de la habitación. Llegó a la sala y se encontró con su compañero completamente tendido en el sofá y mirando el techo, como si tuviera algo divertido o llamativo.

- ¿N-Niou?... Niou – logró pronunciar saliendo un poco de su asombro. Niou estaba muerto, no, mejor dicho, Niou estaba desaparecido. Pero todos lo habían dado por muerto, todos, incluido él mismo y la parte de la pandilla que estaba bajo su mando, ciertamente, estaba casi extinta. Casi todos los heridos habían muerto por esas heridas ocasionadas por el extraño veneno, ese veneno al cual no encontraron antídoto y sólo esperaron que el organismo de sus compañeros lo resistiera.

Niou viró por completo la mirada topándose con ese muchacho. Se notaba que estaba algo pasmado, casi como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Bunta se acercó a él por completo y se abalanzó en un efusivo abrazo.

- ¡Estas vivo! – dijo dejando derramar algunas lágrimas de emoción en su hombro.

- Empiezo a creer que soy inmortal, hasta ahora nada logró matarme… tú lo sabes- y lo apartaba de su cuerpo.

Bunta se separó y sin quitarle la vista de encima empezó a preguntar - ¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste casi dos semanas, ¡dos semanas!... todos te dimos por muerto, no había ni rastro de ti excepto una gran charco de sangre cerca de donde peleaste. ¿Alguien te ayudó? También pensamos que te habían secuestrado, pero eso también fue descartado.

- Digamos que no pude moverme hasta ayer, y estaba semi-consciente hasta hace tres o cuatro días. Y aún no se cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente.

- Pero… ¿cómo? Niou ¿qué pasó?... hasta ahora nadie lo sabe. Los únicos que están vivos te vieron peleando y nada más.

- Los idiotas usaron un veneno extraño, pelee con tres, me apuñalaron, me desangre. Lo que recuerdo después es que desperté en un lugar extraño, un imbécil me ayudó, no sé su nombre, dejó que me marchara de su departamento y no me cobró nada. O quizá si y no lo recuerdo… por cierto, debo regresar a ese maldito lugar, deben estarme buscando.

-No lo creo. Enviaron a alguien para saber si estabas en esa casa pero sólo estaba Sora, y creo que él sospecha que esta pasando algo, puede que ya te hayan dado por muerto. Es el momento, no vuelvas allí. – Dijo con determinación.

- Sabes algo… estos últimos días tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar, demasiado – recalcó- Tomé una decisión. Volveré allí una vez más y esta vez, Bunta, no me sigas. Creeme que sé que me has estado siguiendo las últimas veces que he vuelto a casa.

- Pero…

- No me sigas… - repitió con insistencia. Se acercó a los labios del menor y le dio un pequeño roce. – Sólo esperaba a que despiertes, debo irme.

- ¡Pero si acabas de regresar!- Exclamó Bunta antes de ver al peliblanco salir del departamento.

_- Es tiempo…_

_es la decisión-_

Una vez más llegó a ese lugar que no le agradaba, pero que le había servido de morada por casi nueve años.

Entró y como siempre todo estaba en silencio, y no le sorprendía, eran casi las cinco de la tarde y a esa hora aún no solía haber nadie en casa, ni el mismo cuando frecuentaba el lugar.

Se dirigió a su habitación y se tendió en su mullida cama, esa que había presenciado hasta los actos más bajos de un ser humano, aquella que había presenciado verdaderas humillaciones y torturas, todas inflingidas a un niño que poco a poco crecía.

Se levantó y buscó debajo de la cama una pequeña caja. La tomó, la abrió sacando el contenido y guardándolo en su bolsillo. Lo único que le pertenecía en su vida ahora yacía en su bolsillo. Observó las escasas pertenencias de ese cuarto: la cama, la poca ropa - ya que casi toda había migrado al departamento de Bunta-, algunos cuadernos, tres libros, unos cuantos medicamentos, sedantes que le ayudaban de sobremanera después de algún suceso, uno que otro accesorio inútil y eso era todo, todo en un sumario mental y todo eso era inservible.

Escuchó la puerta de calle abrirse y entonces unas voces. Al parecer ese señor y su esposa habían regresado y a como era de costumbre estaban de muy buen humor. Se quedó en silencio y se volvió a tender en su cama. Era mejor si no se daban cuenta de su presencia, después de todo ya tenía por lo único que había regresado a ese lugar. La puerta además estaba cerrada lo cual hacía más fácil el pasar desapercibido.

El tiempo pasaba y ya casi anochecía. En algunos minutos más saldría de ese lugar, cuando ya todos estuvieran en sus habitaciones, después de todo no eran del tipo de familia que compartía tiempo de caridad. El aburrimiento empezaba a inundarlo, pero prefería seguir desaparecido o en el mejor de los casos muerto a ser descubierto, en tanto pensaba. Pensaba en que las personas eran enfermas, eran de lo peor… y él se incluía. En una persona podían encarnar todos los pecados capitales, empezando por la lujuria y pasando por todas las banalidades. Podían dañar a los suyos por el propio beneficio y sólo buscaban su satisfacción… por más irracional que esta fuera.

Pero pese a que pensaba en ello, no podía evitar sentir intriga. Seguía allí, vivo, recuperado. Ese muchacho no podía haberlo ayudado por que sí, eso no existía en el mundo, pero si existía la piedad ¿acaso tan miserable se había visto? ¿Tanto para desatar la piedad y compasión?... pero todo eso le molestaba, más que todo el no tener respuestas y al mismo tiempo se reía de si mismo, ¿desde cuando le había importado tener respuestas? Al menos no durante casi diecisiete años.

El silencio empezaba a hacer su presencia y cuando creyó que sería el momento de salir oyó como la puerta de la casa se abría una vez más, dando paso al último miembro de esa familia y además al más despreciable de todos esos desperdicios de persona.

Vaya… desperdicios de personas, pero si él era únicamente eso, y rió irónicamente por ello.

Esta vez no rogaría, esta vez no suplicaría, esta vez lo esperaba y al mismo tiempo quería que todo terminase rápido. No rogaría que Sora lo pase desapercibido, no suplicaría que no le hiciera nada o que tan sólo lo tocase… de hecho esta vez esperaba que pasara todo lo que tenía que pasar, esperaba que Sora alimentara ese odio que había empezado a emanar de su persona… lo esperaba sólo por un motivo, y si es que no sucedía así, pues tampoco le importaba. Todo en ese lugar le enfermaba, absolutamente todo.

Sintió unos pasos acercarse a su puerta y de inmediato se sentó en la cama, en un borde de esta. Toda la habitación estaba a oscuras y ciertamente le gustaba, le gustaba todo lo oscuro, todo en donde no pudiera ver lo que era.

La puerta se abrió como esperaba, pero tan sólo un poco. Sora se quedó un momento en la puerta intentando reconocer la silueta, y efectivamente era su juguete favorito que ya había regresado…

Continuará…

*lalalala* Acepta las bofetadas *lalalala* Si me tarde toda una vida, literalmente, psss. ya hay hasta el cap 9 (?)


	6. Falling Deep

**VI- Falling deep. **

Sora logró reconocer esa silueta… era su juguete favorito que se había tardado más de lo usual en regresar. Estaba sentado en la cama y con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

- Al fin volviste… ya empezaba a preocuparme por que quizá te había pasado algo.- dijo mientras se acercaba hasta ese cuerpo. Como lo esperó no llegó respuesta alguna. Acarició ese rostro que, quizá, por costumbre se había apartado de él y sin mucha delicadeza hizo que lo mirase. –Tienes que compensarme gatito. No te tuve en dos semanas y me preocupé muchísimo - dijo divertidamente antes de besarlo. Esos labios no se movieron pero sabía muy en lo profundo que Niou estaba molesto. Y eso le gustaba, eso lo enloquecía de ese niño…

Con brusquedad lo tendió en la cama y empezó a desnudarlo, sacándole una a una las ropas, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez Niou no se estaba resistiendo como todos los anteriores encuentros, esta vez incluso podía jurar que le empezaba a corresponder.

Sonrió.

-Parece que ya aprendiste gatito… quien manda aquí – y escurrió su mano dentro de los pantalones del platinado, sacándole un agradable sonido. – Mira gatito, las cosas que te haces por ir a jugar a la calle. Es una herida muy grande.- dijo mientras lamía los alrededores del parche que tenía en su abdomen y donde yacía esa apuñalada.

Niou sintió asco.

Pero ya lo había decidido, esta vez sería la última y la única vez en la que no haría nada. En la que dejaría que le hiciese lo que quisiera, la única y la última después de todo, nunca más vería a Sora y eso era lo único que le animaba a seguir.

Se había perdido en sus divagaciones un largo rato, y para cuando cayó en conciencia de qué era lo que estaba pasando, Sora lo preparaba para penetrarlo. Ese dolor nuevamente. Ese olor a alcohol. Todo se volvía más brusco, sentía nuevamente lo que significaba acostase con ese bastado y definitivamente no le gustaba. Pasaron algunos minutos, llegaron a ese éxtasis y entonces Niou cayó nuevamente. Últimamente cuando pasaba, Sora ya no regresaba a su habitación como antes, ahora se quedaba con él por toda la noche y también odiaba eso… por que lo acariciaba todo el tiempo. Esos brazos se enroscaron en su cintura nuevamente y oyó: Ya no eres un pequeño niño como antes… ahora eres todo un hombre. Me gustas más.

No dijo nada y sólo se levantó de su lado para ir a la puerta pero antes de salir volvió a oír: ¿A dónde vas?... no planees escapar por que esta vez no resultará.

- Baño. – la única palabra que salió de sus labios y salió de allí, sin prenda alguna. Aquí era donde todo empezaba y esperaba que saliera bien. Entró en ese cuarto y se miró al espejo después de mucho tiempo. Estaba pálido y también se notaba más delgado. Dejó de prestarle importancia y tomó un vaso que había cerca del lugar. Lo llenó de agua y salió de allí para volver por última vez a ese lecho.

- ¿Qué traes allí Niou?

- Agua. – de nuevo esa única palabra antes de sentarse en su cama y tomar un pequeño frasco que Sora no notó que había allí. Se tendió en la cama y espero pacientemente. Sora de nuevo lo acariciaba, pero no le importaba, sabía que el cansancio y el alcohol en el cuerpo de ese maldito harían que el sueño se lo llevase en algún momento. Cuando sus movimientos se detuvieron, Niou vació ese frasco en el agua y entonces se levantó, tomó su ropa y salió del lugar con sigilo.

Caminó por la calles sin un rumbo fijo. Aún las calles se hallaban habitadas, por lo que dedujo no sería muy tarde. Llegó a la plaza que solía visitar con frecuencia y allí se postró por algunos minutos. Aún no se sentía completamente bien, por lo que se encontraba exhausto. Dejó libre un gran suspiro y no pudo evitar empezar a sentir la culpa. En algunas horas más, Sora estaría tomando ese líquido a consecuencia de la resaca y entonces ese veneno se lo llevaría para siempre. No sentía lástima por asesinar a una escoria como él, le daba lástima el haber manchado sus manos con esa escoria.

Se levantó de ese lugar y empezó a caminar por las inmensas calles. Debía volver con Bunta. Pero eso significaba cruzar la ciudad. Las multitudes lo llevaban y en medio de sus divagaciones logró ver una figura familiar. Su vista únicamente se enfocó en él y efectivamente, era aquel muchacho que lo había ayudado hasta hace tan sólo algunas horas. Empezó a ir tras de él, quería respuestas y esta era una buena oportunidad.

Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo y fue cuando el semáforo cambió evitando que pudiese seguirlo. Nuevamente se alejaba pero por su aspecto, pudo deducir que era un estudiante.

El semáforo volvió a cambiar y entonces corrió tras él. Logró alcanzarlo tomándolo de un brazo con brusquedad.- Creo que tenemos que hablar.- dijo el peliplateado. El de lentes se giró, debía admitir que ese agarre le había asustado un poco. Vio a aquella persona que ahora lo sostenía y sólo atinó a seguir su camino deshaciéndose de ese agarre. Niou empezó a molestarse e intentó volver a tomarlo, aún recordaba que quería golpearlo, y esta era una buena excusa para hacerlo. El más alto lo evitó y esta vez dijo: sígueme.- dado que no quería armar un escándalo en media vía pública. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un café que quedaba cerca de ellos.

Entró con parsimonia y se sentó esperando a que su compañero hiciera lo mismo.- Yo invito, pide lo que quieras.- y se quedó entretenido con el menú, eligiendo algo de beber. Niou lo vio algo fastidiado, esa situación era extraña. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio hacía ese tipo de cosas?

-Una hamburguesa- dijo finalmente sin despegar su mirada.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio entre ambos y finalmente se oyó: No te entiendo.- una vez más Niou había hablado.

-Yo tampoco.- fue su sencilla respuesta.

-¿Por qué demonios me salvaste? Y no vengas con el cuento del buen samaritano, porque eso no existe.- volvió a insistir.

- Resígnate que ahora estás vivo… Masaharu. – y entonces vio como el café que había pedido era puesto delante de él junto con esa hamburguesa. Niou se impresionó un poco al escuchar ese nombre, él jamás se lo había mencionado.

-¿Tú… me conoces? – logró preguntar.

-Quizás.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso no piensas responder como las personas normales? ¡¿Me conoces o no? – dijo mientras el enojo empezaba a invadirlo. Si estaba teniendo una conversación con él, era porque tenía la esperanza que le respondiera, no que le diera más incógnitas, de haber querido eso, podía haberlo secuestrado para soltarle algunos golpes hasta obtener algo de información. Sin embargo las respuestas no llegaba de parte de ese muchacho, y pensándolo bien, hasta ahora no le había respondió la pregunta más importante. -¿Quién eres? – volvió a decir olvidándose de la anterior pregunta.

- Yagyuu Hiroshi, estudiante de secundaria.- respondió tranquilamente.

- Entonces ¿quién eres para mi?... por que si me salvaste por un favor, alguien tuvo que haberte pedido ese favor. – Yagyuu sonrió, después de todo Niou era una persona interesante.

-Lastimosamente esa persona no quiere que sepas quien es. Con permiso.- y se levantó dejando delante de él el monto suficiente para pagar la cuenta. – Estas vivo, y solo deberías agradecerlo. – y salió del lugar antes que Niou siquiera pudiera perseguirlo. Se levantó con molestia y por unos segundos pensó en seguirlo, pero después tuvo el presentimiento de que se volverían a encontrar y entonces no lo dejaría con tantas incógnitas.

Salió del lugar y retomó su camino a casa, a su nuevo único hogar. Después de todo, era el único lugar donde le esperaban.

Paso a paso los barrios se iban haciendo más silenciosos y las personas iban decayendo en cuanto a calidad. Pero estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para mandar al demonio a todos en ese momento. Logro ver una silueta familiar y cuando estaba a tan sólo algunos pasos oyó: ¿Niou?

-¿Ryou?- y ante eso aquella persona se movió y lo vio con sorpresa. Su rostro se relajó de después de algunos segundos y sólo dijo: bienvenido de nuevo… ya se notaba tu ausencia, después de todo tenías razón, te tocó una escuadrilla de inútiles.- en un tono afable.

-Shishido-san… ya tengo lo que estabas buscando…- una tercera voz se hizo presente. Y al notar esa familiar silueta delante del nombrado sólo atino a decir: ¡Niou! – con inmensa alegría. - ¿estás bien? ¿Tus heridas? ¿Dónde has estado? – de parte del peliblanco.

-Chotarou… estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación, recuerdas lo que te dije alguna vez, soy inmortal- y rió ante su comentario. – Como sea, no se desharán de mí tan pronto.- y empezó a caminar dentro de ese edificio.- Nos vemos luego.- para así atravesar esa gran habitación y desaparecer por la puerta que daba a las escaleras.

-Shishido-san…

-Lo sé, vamos.- y empezaron a caminar en dirección contraria.

Niou al fin llegó a esa puerta y la abrió con mucha delicadeza. Todo estaba a oscuras, excepto la habitación maestra. Se acercó lentamente y tan sólo se topó con su chicle, sentado en la cama y que al parecer acababa de tomar un baño, ya que una toalla reposaba en su cabeza. Algo no andaba bien.

- Bunta… -llamó. El nombrado no se movió y sólo dijo: no tenías que llegar tan lejos.

-Te dije que no me siguieras… Bunta- dijo ahora molesto.

-Já, no lo hice, pero sabes algo, si haces un sumario mental de tus cosas y descubres que algo tan peligroso como eso no está, inmediatamente te preguntas ¿dónde está? No tenías que haberlo hecho, ahora cargas con la vida de un infeliz… ahora te volviste uno más de nosotros.

- Siempre quise formar parte de ustedes, y hasta ahora no me arrepiento de lo que hice.- y se sentó a un lado de él, después de todo se había dado cuenta, aquel chico había estado llorando por un motivo que por ahora no conocía.- Pero sé que no estás así por lo que hice. ¿Qué te pasó Marui? – y lo abrazó para así evitar que escapara, sin embargo aquel chico sólo se aferró a él y dijo: soy tan tonto.

-Chicle…

- Debí imaginarlo, Niou, Akaya tarde o temprano se aburriría de mí y encontraría otros juguetes. Sabía que era infiel, yo también lo era, pero aún así lo amo, y hubiera dejado de serlo si él me lo hubiera pedido, pero no pensé que para él yo sólo era uno más, que un día llegaría otra persona que me lo arrebataría y él me dejaría tirado. ¿Por qué no lo pensé? O quizá lo sabía pero no quise aceptarlo.

Niou… ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? ¿Por qué esa palabra duele tanto? – y se hundió en el cuerpo del más alto mientras algunas delgadas gotas eran derramadas de sus orbes. Niou lo abrazó con firmeza y sólo pensó en lo idiota que era Akaya, ¿cómo había rechazado el sentimiento que ese pelirrojo le otorgaba?, ¿Cómo lo hacía sufrir, siendo una joya para todos?

Se separó un poco del pelirrojo y alcanzó sus labios en un delicado beso que fue correspondido.

- No tienes que sufrir por personas como esa.- y entonces se recostó juntó con él.

-Dime… ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él? ¿Por qué no llegaste antes? Probablemente me habría enamorado de ti… ¿me habrías correspondido? – dijo suavemente desde sus brazos.

- No lo sé, nunca me he enamorado, no sé como se siente eso.- y se levantó para dejar todo en penumbras.

- La persona a la que ames será afortunada.

- Chicle… - dijo al ver que ya estaba más tranquilo.

-¿Mn?

- Eres un tonto.- después de todo, esas cosas no eran en las que le gustaba pensar. Aquel pelirrojo poco a poco se quedó dormido y fue allí donde pensó- ¿Estar enamorado eh?... esas no son mis cosas, creo que la persona que se enamore de mi tendría que ser un verdadero idiota.- le dijo y sonrió antes de caer rendido ante el sueño, estaba seguro que pronto amanecería.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. Just a reason. **

Los días pasaban uno tras otro. Había logrado recuperarse por completo de esa fatal herida y ahora todo volvía a la normalidad. Como lo había predicho, Sora había muerto a causa de ese veneno, y eso era algo que le agradaba mucho, y en cierto modo le asustaba, ¿acaso no se debería sentir culpa por el asesinato de alguien? Por otro lado, las cosas en su pandilla habían empezado a cambiar. Después de esa ocasión, habían decidido juntarse todos y ahora veía a personas que usualmente no veía, entre ellos Akaya, a quien no le dirigía palabra alguna y no lo haría hasta que se disculpase con el pelirrojo.

Dejó libre un suspiro, había vuelto al punto de partida.- ¿Y ahora qué? – se dijo. Después de todo, ¿Qué sería de su vida de ahora en adelante? Una vez más no tenía la más mínima idea. Y realmente no se entendía. Meses atrás, estaba convencido de que quería seguir viviendo así, o mejor dicho, sobreviviendo así… pero ahora, no estaba realmente convencido de eso. Hasta hace algunos meses, nunca le había importado el futuro, pero ahora si empezaba a hacerlo. Y hasta hace unos meses se aborrecía, odiaba su cuerpo, odiaba su actitud, odiaba lo que hacía, odiaba su vida, pero ahora estaba agradecido. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Tampoco había logrado volver a encontrar a ese chico, Yagyuu Hiroshi.

Y para empeorar la situación, ese lugar se volvía temiblemente peligroso. Ahora veía a personas extrañas por doquier, antes sólo le parecía un barrio donde casi todos se conocían y era bienvenido, paro ahora personas indeseadas paseaban por allí a toda hora, haciendo del lugar no tan agradable como antes.

Volvió a dejar libre un suspiro.

- Si suspiras tanto, tu felicidad se va a escapar…- le dijo una juguetona voz desde su espalda.

-Hace mucho se ha escapado. – respondió de inmediato.

- Niou… tú sabes que eso no es cierto.- y se acercó para posicionarse a su lado y también apoyarse en el barandal del lugar. Era un bonito día en la azotea de ese destrozado edificio. – Algunos te están buscando para no sé qué. Sanada va a mandarnos al demonio uno de estos días, esta demasiado tenso y no tengo idea por qué... Sabes, ha estado saliendo mucho sin decir nada a nadie, lo que me enteré es que va a un hospital y nadie sabe el por qué. Ah, Shishido y Chotarou se traen algo, y no puedo descubrir el qué. Algún día los atraparé. El otro día vi a un chico lindo y me pareció sumamente extraño, pero me sigue pareciendo lindo. Akaya no deja de molestarme, así que tuve que golpearlo- y se rió.-Si que se sintió bien, deberías haberlo visto en el piso. Últimamente estoy viendo a un niño bastante perspicaz por los alrededores y últimamente he estado averiguando algunas cosas de ese chico que te salvo, es atractivo, aunque me gustaría ver sus ojos, parece que los tiene de un color bonito.

- Um… - y se giró para terminar de procesar la información y verlo con sorpresa - ¡¿Que tu qué?

-Se llama Hiroshi Yagyuu, esta en último año de secundaria. Tiene notas excelentes, así que esta aspirando a la universidad de Tokio para medicina. Muy inteligente. Parece que es una persona bastante seria, y vive solo. O algo así. Pero sus padres viven separados de él, eso tenlo por seguro. El por qué te ayudó, no lo sé aún… pero sí sé algo interesante. Asistieron al mismo instituto cuando eran pequeños, si mal no recuerdo, tú te cambiaste a tus diez años por que esas personas que te cuidaban no vivían cerca. Él sigue asistiendo al mismo lugar. ¿No te pusiste a pensar que talvez son amigos de la infancia? Después de lo que me contaste no me sorprendería.- y lo miró con una gran sonrisa. Sí, él era muy bueno para investigar y eso era lo que traía serio a Niou.- y además… ¡tienes que cambiar esa cara!... Niou, pareces un alma en pena, no me gusta verte así.

El platinado esbozó una sonrisa y lo rodeó por la espalda- Gracias Bunta… intentas solucionar uno de mis problemas.- y sólo atinó a acariciarle la cabeza.- Creo que esa es la parte que me gusta de ti.- Pasaron algunos segundos en esa posición hasta que una vez más el pelirrojo habló.

-Oye… Niou- dijo cambando el tono de voz.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te gusta la forma en la que vives aquí? – y giró entre sus brazos para encararlo. Aún sus cuerpos estaban juntos, y aquellos brazos solo habían descendido para posarse en sus caderas.

Niou lo miró. ¿Acaso su rostro era tan descifrable? Eso no le estaba agradando. Cerró los ojos y respondió: No lo sé… durante mucho tiempo me sentí bien con ustedes. Pasando más tiempo aquí que en esa horrible casa. Yo quise tener los problemas que ustedes tienen, por que me parecían menos difíciles que los míos. Pero todo eso era un engaño. Ustedes han tenido una vida más difícil que la mía y yo sólo quería experimentar eso… y no es que me este quejando, porque yo decidí que quería vivir así. Y he estado feliz con ello, pero sabes, últimamente siendo que se han robado una parte de mí, y ahora me ha aparecido un miedo hacia lo que vendrá. ¿Podría decirse que empecé a pensar en mi futuro?, pero dime Bunta ¿tú eres feliz viviendo así?

-Por supuesto que no. – Y desvió su mirada. – Antes de que llegaras, yo siempre quise tener una familia. Nunca tuve una realmente porque desde pequeño tuve que aprender a sobrevivir en las calles. Cuando llegaste, me hiciste pensar que una familia como la tuya no valía la pena, sé que no debe sentirse nada bien una violación, los golpes, los insultos… ¿pero que digo?, eso es terrible. Pensaba, ¿qué hubiera pasado si yo también hubiera estado en esa situación? Y decía que no hubiera podido salir tan rápido como tu de ese lugar, tu eres muy fuerte y soportaste todo eso. En cambio, vivir en la calle no es tanta presión psicológica, sólo son mañas, Niou, mañas y experiencia. Y por eso decía que esto era mejor… pero eso no es cierto. Yo sé que podría tener mejores cosas y aunque tu me veas con todos, ¿por qué crees que nunca he sido muy unido a nadie? Excepto a Akaya, eso era porque siempre he pensado en salir de aquí. Escaparme y vivir como una persona normal, sin tener la preocupación de que mañana puede ser el último día. De qué cosas ahora me darán para venderlas, cómo sobrevivir... Niou, jamás me ha gustado mi vida, pero tampoco me ha gustado la tuya… por eso sólo estoy buscando la manera de crear mi propia vida, una diferente a esta y a la que tenías, pero no puedo, porque quiera o no, sobrevivo gracias a ellos. Sin todos, hoy no estaría aquí. Por eso en cierto punto, no te comprendo… ¿por qué querías vivir aquí? Pero creo que algo de la respuesta está en lo anterior que me dijiste.- y entonces lo abrazó. – Quiero tener mi propia vida, pero hasta ahora no sé como salir de aquí.

- Bunta.

-¿Tú sabes como salir de aquí?- cuestionó.

-Apenas entré… aún no conozco la salida. Pero si eso es lo que quieres Bunta, saldrás de este lugar, y yo te ayudaré a buscar la salida.

-Gracias. – y se quedaron algunos segundos así hasta que finalmente Marui volvió a hablar. –Hiciste que olvide la verdadera razón por la cual estoy aquí… idiota.- y se separó de él con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Eh?... Chicle, me estás asustando.- y realmente lo hacía, sus repentinos cambios de humor no eran normales.

-¿Cómo que te asusto? Si soy adorable. – y dejó libre una pequeña carcajada.

- Me refiero a tus cambios de humor, hace unos segundos estabas abatido y ahora no… pareces una chica con problemas hormonales.- y se rió ante su propio comentario antes de sentir como una patada le llegaba cerca de la rodilla haciendo que cayera.

-¿A quién dices Chica… Masaharu?- oh sí, el tono malicioso en su voz era señal de que lo había ofendido.

-Olvídalo Bunta.- y se miró el lugar herido, seguramente tendría un gran moretón allí.- y antes de que vuelvas a olvidar lo que querías decir, dilo, si no me echarás la culpa nuevamente.- y terminaba de levantarse.

- Es que Niou, tienes la culpa.- Y miró su reloj- Aún es tiempo. – y lo tomó del brazo para empezar a jalarlo hacía abajo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Ayudándote… pero para que yo te ayude tú debes ayudarme. Así que haremos un trabajo de espionaje. – y sonrió.

Lo jaló por las calles hasta que finalmente llegaron a la zona central.

- Bunta, mi paciencia es limitada… ¿puedes explicarme que hacemos aquí? – mientras se apoyaba en la pared de un callejón.

-Espiando a la persona que roba tus pensamientos, claro, a parte de mí.- y se asomó por esa pared para ver si ya era la hora de salida de los estudiantes. Niou escuchó atentamente esas palabras y lo tomó del hombro para él también asomarse por ese lugar. Reconoció de inmediato que aquel era el lugar dónde él había cursado los primeros años de instituto. Estaba tal cual lo recordaba.

Una vez más entró en ese callejón y esta vez jaló al pelirrojo para que lo viera.

-¿Por qué haces esto Marui?

- Es una buena pregunta. Primero era porque los días después de que llegaste estabas tan molesto con ese muchacho, lo insultabas y decías cosas como: "no te volverás a escapar", pese a que te había salvado y yo no entendía el por qué. Después de todo te salvó. Así que me dije que averiguaría algo de él. Fue fácil encontrar su departamento con la dirección que me diste y cuando tuve su nombre busqué por algunos lados y misteriosamente también fue fácil encontrar algo de información, instituto, etc. Unos días después vine a verlo y me pareció una persona realmente atractiva – y dejó libre una pequeña carcajada- pero lo que me llamó la atención es que cuando lo vi se me hizo demasiado familiar. Así que quiero saber un poco más de él para saber de dónde se me hace familiar. Obviamente a ti sí se te debe hacer familia, cursaron algunos grados juntos cuando niños y vivían cerca el uno del otro.

Así que si no te interesa espiarlo, puedes irte, yo si tengo curiosidad de saber más de él. Y recuerdas que te dije el otro día de que vi otro chico atractivo pero extraño, creo que se conocen, jeje, talvez así me pueda acercar. – y una vez más volvió a asomarse por el lugar. Esta vez encontrándose con los alumnos que salían.

Empezó a prestar atención y unos minutos después logró visualizarlo. Como estos últimos días, caminaba leyendo un libro. Sin prestar atención a nada más que lo que leía, e incluso ignorando a algunas chicas que intentaban acercase o se despedían de él. Poco a poco se acercaba, por lo que Bunta decidió volver a su escondite y esperar a que pasara.

Niou no se había movido del lugar pero, tenía la suficiente visión para verlo y en cuando pasó por su lado sólo dejó libre una sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó el pelirrojo algo confundido.

- Sabe que lo espías. Y ahora me vera como que yo también lo espío.- y se dio vuelta para seguir su camino. Después de todo ya estaba maquinando un plan para terminar de sacarle las respuestas que necesitaba.

-¿Cómo que lo sabe? – y empezó a seguirlo.

- ¿Acaso no lo viste? parecerá que está muy distraído con sus famosos libros, pero por algunos segundos cuando pasaba por aquí, desvió la mirada hacía aquí. Te vio, talvez algún día que viniste se dio cuenta que lo mirabas y ahora lo comprobaba. El punto es que también me vio.

-Pero… ¿y como viste eso? – pero no le llegó respuesta de Niou, y también sabía que no le había dicho toda la verdad.- Espera un momento- y lo tomó del brazo.- Mira, si queremos hacer esto juntos, será mejor que dejes de lado tus enigmas porque realmente estas actuando muy extraño últimamente. Y en este instante sé que estas pensando en algo y no me lo quieres decir. ¿Podrías decirme que es?

-No.- fue su seca respuesta y siguió caminando por ese callejón. El pelirrojo dejó libre una mueca de enfado y lo siguió. Cuando Niou hablaba así, era muy difícil sacarle algo de información.

La noche se hizo presente cuando ambos muchachos regresaban de aquel espionaje fallido. Niou siguió caminando sin prestarle atención a la extraña cantidad de gente que había allí y sólo se detuvo cuando un pelinegro le habló.

-¿Dónde estaban?

- No te importa.- volvió a responder e intentó seguir su camino con aquel muchacho en su detrás.

-Tienes razón, no me importa, pero a Sanada sí. Te esta buscando, así que apresura tu paso, últimamente no tiene mucha paciencia.- y empezó a caminar para sentir como ambos chicos empezaban a caminar detrás de él.- Marui, tu no puedes venir. – concluyó sin darse vuelta y seguir su paso.

Bunta dejó libre un puchero y el poco arrepentimiento que tenía por haber golpeado a Akaya desapareció. Después de todo, sí se lo merecía. – Nos vemos luego.- se despidió de Niou y la dirección de sus pasos cambiaron. El peliblanco no dijo nada y siguió a Kirihara hasta llegar a una parte de ese edificio que creía no se podía transitar. Llegó a ver como Shishido salía de una puerta y sólo lo miró algo preocupado para pasarse de largo.

-¿Qué quiere de mi?

-Esas preguntas se las hacen a él, no a mi.- dijo deteniéndose delante de la puerta. Niou sólo se dispuso a entrar pero antes de hacerlo oyó algo más de ese ojiverde que había desviado un poco la mirada: Dile a Marui que lo siento, sé que no volverá conmigo, pero nadie es igual a él.- Niou sonrió y sólo se adentró en aquella habitación. Estaba bien iluminada, y todo estaba realmente ordenado.

-Niou.- llamó una gruesa voz que había logrado asustarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi Sanada? – y volteó su mirada para encontrarlo sentado en el barandal de la ventana de esa habitación.

- Quiero que hagas una misión para mí. – y lo miró firmemente. Se levantó, tomó una caja que estaba sobre la mesa de ese lugar y volvió a hablar.- Quiero que lleves esto al otro lado de la ciudad… a cambio te darán una caja similar a esta. Quiero que me la traigas. – y le entregó el cargamento.

-¿Puedo saber que hay dentro?- mientras veía curiosamente esa caja.

- Algunas cosas ilegales. Nada importante. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-Sí, ¿por qué debería hacer esta misión?

-Por que sin mi, hoy no estarías viviendo con Bunta y mucho menos aquí. Y por que te daré una recompensa.- y abrió uno de los cajones que estaban detrás de él. – A nadie le gusta esta vida… te doy la oportunidad de largarte de aquí. – Y le tiró un fajo de billetes.- Mañana sales a primera hora y regresas lo más rápido que puedas.

Niou se quedó en silencio algunos segundos. Realmente no se estaba acostumbrando al ritmo de esa conversación, por lo que simplemente preguntó: ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más?- después de todo, al parecer ese hombre empezaba a irritarse. No llegó una respuesta, lo que lo tomó como una indirecta afirmación.- ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? Hay otras personas que desearían esto.

- Por que aún no han hecho méritos suficientes.

- ¿Y tu crees que ya hice mis méritos?... si mal no recuerdo, es la tercera vez que hablo contigo.- ¿Cómo podía saber si ya era suficiente?

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Ya hiciste lo suficiente….Dime Niou, ¿crees que no sé nada de ti? Por desgracia, sé de ti desde el primer día que pisaste este edificio. Una persona no puede simplemente entrar a este lugar y hacer todo lo que tú hiciste. No puede vivir aquí por que simplemente le da la gana. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que durante cierto tiempo un par de personas te seguían? Exactamente después de tus aventuras con Bunta. Estoy seguro que sé todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Y por qué las cosas pasaron como pasaron. Pero además, tú tienes algo que muchos de los que están aquí no tienen.

- Entonces ¿por qué las personas que no tienen nada en especial no tienen esta posibilidad? – dijo algo molesto.

-Todos las tienen, pero no todos las aprovechan. - y dejó libre un suspiro para volver a sentarse en el marco de esa ventana. -¿Por qué estás metido en este lugar?

-¿Eh? Si dices que sabes todo sobre mi, deberías saber eso. – desafió a aquel chico.

- ¿Sólo huiste de una familia que no te trataba bien, pero te daba todo?

- ¿A eso llamas darme todo? Sabes, todo lo que me daban, yo lo pagaba de otras maneras, y no todas eran muy bonitas que digamos. – Dijo sarcásticamente- No puedes decir nada… Tú no viviste lo que yo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Sabes algo sobre mi?- y Niou cayó en cuenta que tenía razón, no sabía absolutamente nada de él. –De cualquier modo, no tengo tanto tiempo para discutir de este tipo de cosas. Aquí está tu oportunidad, tú decides. ¿Aceptas o no?, tengo mucha gente que puede hacer esta simple misión.- y lo miró directamente a los ojos. ¿Por quién lo tomaba?


	8. Getting that lost

**VIII. ****Getting****that lost****. **

Entró una vez más a ese acogedor departamento que compartía con ese pelirrojo. Misteriosamente todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. ¿Cómo era posible que una oportunidad así apareciese de la nada? ¿Quién demonios era Sanada? Después de todo, no todos le lanzaban un fajo de billetes con la cantidad suficiente para sobrevivir por unos meses sin hacer absolutamente nada y por una supuesta misión de transporte. ¿Talvez alguien de la mafia? O era cierto que allí sí se comercializaba más de lo que se imaginaba. Realmente no lo entendía bien.

Sintió como aquel pelirrojo se asomaba por la pared de la habitación y decía: Ya era hora, ¿qué quería de ti Sanada? Te tardaste una vida.- y salía de ese lugar para postrarse en el sofá de la sala.

-Nada importante, quiere que mañana lleve una caja hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y no entendí bien lo siguiente que dijo, pero tengo que traerle otra.- y le otorgó una sonrisa al pelirrojo. Después de todo, quizá no era tan mala esa propuesta, quizá así Bunta lograría salir de ese lugar.

-Que extraño…- volvió a decir el pelirrojo antes de sentir como la puerta se abría una vez más. - ¿A dónde vas?- volvió a preguntar al ver que su acompañante tenía intenciones de salir. – Voy a dar un paseo. No te preocupes chicle, volveré pronto. – y salió de ese lugar.

De acuerdo, necesitaba pensar en todo nuevamente. Después de todo, tenía tantas cosas metidas en la cabeza que era impresionante, nunca jamás había tenido tanto en qué pensar, ¿cómo utilizar el dinero? ¿Cómo sacar a Marui de ese lugar? ¿Cómo descifrar lo que pensaba Sanada? ¿Cómo sacarle información al famoso Yagyuu? ¿Cómo encontrar un significado para su existencia? Después de todo, aún se consideraba una persona sin alguna meta real.

Refunfuñó y notó que nuevamente había divagado por un largo periodo, o el suficiente para alcanzar una vez más la zona central. Le restó importancia y siguió vagando. Después de todo había empezado a nacerle la costumbre de caminar sin rumbo alguno por algunas horas últimamente. Observó su alrededor y notó que cerca de allí había un mirador, quizá sería un lugar apropiado para depositar su cuerpo por un rato. Llegó y se apoyó en el barandal que tenía un hermoso panorama para mostrar, pero que definitivamente tendría más sentido si es que en ese momento sintiese algo más que un vacío profundo. Que patético que se veía en ese momento. Pensando en ese tipo de cosas cuando tenía mucho que hacer con su pandilla, o quizá pasar un buen rato con Bunta, incluso pudiendo hacer algo mucho más productivo que lamentarse como un desdichado en medio de la calle.

Dejó libre una sonrisa y se dirigió a una de las bancas del lugar. Bien, después de todo, pensar en esas cosas era inútil. Cerró los ojos por algunos minutos y en cuanto los volvió a abrir notó como un grupo de chicos se habían reunido delante de una sola persona, parecía una chica. Quizá querían robarle. Le restó importancia, pero unos segundos después notó que algo realmente no andaba bien. Querían algo más. Con molestia se levantó. Podía tolerar muchas cosas, pero una violación para él era algo inaceptable, para él era un tormento. Tomó a los chicos uno por uno y en algunos minutos más todos estaban tendidos en el suelo, derrotados por él.

-Dejen de molestar a esta señorita, no les ha hecho nada.- fue lo que dijo intentando voltearse y marcharse de allí rápidamente. Pero antes de poder hacerlo sólo sintió como esa muchacha le tomaba del brazo y le daba un: gracias. Y que fue lo único que le animó a mirarla. Él no estaba interesando en ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo esos ojos celestes que lo miraban con algo de intriga se le hacían vagamente familiares.

-Tienes que tener cuidado.- fue lo único que dijo. Sí, cuidado de personas como él. Se soltó y siguió su camino. Esa muchacha se le hacía muy familiar, pero definitivamente sólo era su imaginación, en su camino se había topado con un montón de gente que hasta ya se había olvidado de muchos.

Poco después chocó con alguien terminando ambos en el piso.- ¡Pero que demonios!- maldijo desde el piso. – Mira por dónde caminar.- volvió a protestar antes de darse cuenta que ese muchacho ya se había levantado y estaba recogiendo sus cosas que también habían caído.

-Lo mismo te digo. – respondió intentando marcharse.

-Espera… - era él. – Yagyuu ¿cierto? – dijo levantándose del piso rápidamente y posándose delante de él.

- ¿Qué quieres? – fue lo único que preguntó secamente. ¿Por qué tenía que toparse con él justo ahora si en toda su vida no lo había hecho?

-Muchas cosas, de ti, sólo la verdad.- de acuerdo, el modo agresivo no había resultado en él, entonces, talvez uno más pacífico serviría, pero no pensaba tenerlo en frente tan pronto.

-Creí que te lo había dicho todo.

-Creo que el nombre sólo cuenta como una parte de la verdad. Mira, no voy a hacerte nada, pero últimamente quiero respuestas, y sé que tú tienes algunas. Si es que no quieres verme más en tu vida, sólo dime la verdad. Sé que me conoces, no estoy seguro de dónde, pero estoy dispuesto a escuchar.- dijo pacíficamente. Hasta ahora todo estaba marchando bien.

Yagyuu dejó libre un suspiro. Al parecer esta vez tenía razón.

-Sígueme, creo que es un poco largo. – y empezó a caminar por la dirección que iba anteriormente. Niou lo siguió sin chistar. Al fin tendría algo. En menos minutos de los que se imagino Niou, habían llegado hasta ese departamento en el que había estado encerrado, talvez, por dos semanas.

Entraron y una vez Yagyuu se deshizo de sus cosas dijo: Siéntate donde quieras.- Mientras se adentraba en la cocina y removía algunas cosas.

Niou simplemente hizo caso. En ese momento tenía ganas para todo, menos para estar de mal humor, después de todo así había estado estas últimas semanas.

Vio entra al más alto en la sala portando unas bebidas, las dejó sobre la mesa y dejó caer su cuerpo en él sofá. Toda la elegancia que había poseído hasta ahora, había ido a parar a algún extraño lugar.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – después de todo, tarde o temprano llegaría ese día ¿cuál era la diferencia entre hoy y mañana?

-¿Cómo supiste de mi ese día? No creo que vagues por esos lados muy a menudo. – ya que se había puesto a pensar en eso después de su último encuentro. ¿Un chico como él paseándose por las calles plagadas de pandillas? Eso no se veía muy a menudo.

- Eso sí fue una coincidencia. Debía comprar algunas cosas que sólo en una tienda de esos barrios existe, no es nada ilegal- remarcó- cuando volvía oí un gran lío cerca, decidí restarle importancia pero pocos minutos después te vi caer cerca de ese lugar. Me acerqué y te vi desangrándote allí. Te hubiera dejado pero no pude.- aclaró mientras se arreglaba los lentes.- ¿Alguna pregunta más? – y entonces no pudo evitar recordar a Sanada, de casualidad el mismo tono y la misma pregunta en tan sólo algunas horas.

-¿De dónde me conoces? – y entonces sintió una fuerte mirada sobre él. Un silencio inundó el lugar por algunos minutos hasta que finalmente oyó: Já, en serio no recuerdas.- de parte de ese chico. Con algo de molestia dijo: ¿Qué no recuerdo?

- Es un hecho que no te acuerdas de mí, ni de tu hermana, mucho menos de tu hermano. Probablemente tampoco sabes dónde están, y mucho menos qué pasó después de tu cumpleaños.- dijo irónicamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia. Sí, no podía ser otro más que Masaharu.

- ¿Q-qué? – preguntó sorprendido. ¡¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? ¿Cómo demonios sabía eso? Pero antes de lograr decir algo más volvió a oír: Mañana es sábado. Te espero a las once de la mañana en mi instituto. Te vi hace unas horas allí, así que debes saber cual es. Mañana te diré todo. Y dile a ese tu amigo que deje de espiarme, no me gustan esas cosas. – después se levantó de ese sillón y se dirigió hasta la puerta. – Nos vemos mañana, recuerda ir, sé que no tendrás muchas oportunidades como esta.- dijo a momento de abrir la puerta. Niou lo vio por enésima vez y por tercera vez pensó en matar a golpes a ese muchacho. Pero ya estaba demasiado cerca de lograr el cometido de sacarle información y ahora mucho más que antes. No sabía que ese chico sabía tanto, ¡cosas que ni él mismo sabía! Se levantó y sin mirar atrás salió de ese lugar. Era una de las pocas veces que había salido en paz después de semejante arrogancia. Una de las pocas veces que se había enfadado y no había levantado los puños, y quizá era mejor así.

Retornó con rapidez a su hogar y ni bien abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio a Marui tendido en ella, se echó sobre el para besarlo, sorprendiendo a ese pelirrojo que lo miraba desconcertado mientras correspondía tal contacto. Y en cuanto finalizó se oyó: ¿qué te pasa Niou?- de ese pelirrojo que lo miraba curiosamente. Hace algunas horas Niou ni bien había pisado el departamento se volvió a ir, y ahora venía como si hubieran secuestrado el verdadero.

- ¿Puedes no preguntar hoy? – mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de su menor, y sus hábiles manos intentaban deshacerse de su playera.

-¿Eh? ¿Niou?...- y una vez más caía ante él. Nunca había podido resistirse a las caricias del peliplateado, y ahora tampoco estaba interesado en empezar a hacerlo.

Gimió al sentir como una mano se escurría hasta su entrepierna y como rápidamente conseguía una erección, y poco después como era despojado de todas su ropas superiores. Sí, Niou siempre lo hacía de esa forma, y sólo por eso estaba seguro que no lo habían secuestrado.

Pocos minutos después sintió como Niou dejaba un largo camino de besos por su torso y después de vagar por su ombligo, llegaba a su pantalón. Lo deshizo sin esperar demasiado y entonces su erección fue a parar dentro de la boca del ojiazul.

Gimió una vez más. Niou estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

Niou se relamió los labios y una vez más volvió a subir a la boca del pelirrojo. Lo beso con impaciencia mientras terminaba de desvestirlo y él mismo empezaba a quitarse su ropa. Ahora ya era un fastidio. Bunta lo ayudó a llevar acabo esa acción y una vez ambos estuvieron descubiertos Niou dijo: Eres único Bunta.- antes de volver a invadir esa boca y silenciar cualquier posible respuesta o pregunta. Y Marui, estaba lo suficientemente excitado para no poder procesar la información demasiado bien, y sólo empezar a sentir como lo empezaba a preparar para lo siguiente. Pronto sería penetrado una vez más.

Sentía esos labios, esas juguetonas manos y ese cuerpo frotándose sobre él. Pocos minutos después, como Niou lo penetraba. Se aferró a ese cuerpo mientras sentía como las embestidas empezaban a incrementarse. Niou entraba y salía de él hasta que finalmente no pudo más y llegó a su magnifico orgasmo. Todo su cuerpo se inundó de ese glorioso éxtasis antes de sentir como el líquido empezaba a escurrirse entre sus piernas. Niou también había llegado al orgasmo.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y una vez Niou se acomodó a su lado, se abrazó a él y volvió a decir: ¿Qué te pasa?

- Te dije que no preguntaras por hoy.

-No. Me preguntaste si podía no preguntar, y me lo dijiste hace ya un rato. Ya es más de media noche, merezco mis respuestas.- Sintió como Niou se levantaba se ese lecho y se dirigía a la puerta para cerrarla y apagar las luces. Una vez volvió a la cama, simplemente lo abrazó y dijo: No sé si estar feliz, triste o furioso. No sé si quiero ir a matar a alguien a golpes o poseerlo de la manera más feroz. No sé si quiero esta oportunidad habiendo tantas personas que la merecen y se la dan a una que no tiene un maldito objetivo de vida, que todo su destino ha estado siendo manipulado por todos menos por si misma. Que simplemente no sepa qué camino seguir… No sé nada Marui, nada.

-Niou…

-Sé que si fuera tú, no habría dudado en responder. Pero hay algo que me detiene. Y ahora viene ese maldito que sabe más que yo con respecto a mi vida. Que es lo suficientemente arrogante para decirme tales cosas y echarme de su casa y mantenerme en la duda. Todo pasa demasiado rápido, ¿por qué?

-Sabes algo, creo que sólo estoy entendiendo la mitad de lo que me dices. Cuéntame todo, absolutamente todo. Mañana tienes que cumplir una misión, por lo que no podremos hablar, ahora es tu oportunidad porque sólo escucharé Niou. – pero antes de lograr oír una respuesta sintió como ese cuerpo se separaba de él con una expresión de pánico retratada en su rostro.

-¡Maldita sea! – Gritó el peliplateado. Mañana tenía que cumplir esa maldita misión y tenía que verse con Yagyuu. No, eso no podía estar pasando. Si salía temprano de ese lugar, llegaría hasta el lugar acordado a las once de la mañana. Y retornar le tomaría un buen tiempo. Estaría allí a las tres de la tarde. Quizá.

-¿Niou? - ¿Qué diablos haría? Definitivamente tendría que escoger entre salir de allí o recuperar su pasado.


	9. Looking inside the truth

**IX. Looking inside the truth.**

Abrió sus ojos con pereza. Apenas eran las seis de la mañana. Miró a su lado topándose con Bunta que estaba profundamente dormido y abrazándolo. Sonrió de lado y con cuidado se levantó de la cama para ponerse su ropa y salir de esa habitación.

Miró en la sala y como recordaba, esa caja estaba sobre la mesa. La tomó y sin demorarse más salió de ese pequeño departamento. Bajó esas gradas con cuidado y cuando finalmente llegó a la entrada se topó nuevamente con Akaya. ¿Acaso ese chico no descansaba? Pero antes de proseguir su pasó oyó:

-Buenos días Niou. Tengo un mensaje para ti de Sanada.

-Mnh.- simplemente emitió.

-Dice que tengas cuidado al llegar al lugar indicado, cree que no te harán nada ya que sólo llevas un pequeño cargamento para el líder. Pero que de igual modo tengas cuidado. Y además dice que llegues antes de las cuatro de la tarde. Lo que traes es algo importante para él. – y se separó de la pared en la que estaba apoyado y empezó a caminar al contrario de donde Niou planeaba ir.

Niou vio como se marchaba y entonces empezó a caminar. De cualquier modo, tenía una misión importante que cumplir y el tiempo ameritaba que no se entretuviese con nada. En ese momento sólo rogaba por que todo saliese como se había planeado, por que después de todo tantas oportunidades no se presentaban juntas.

La noche anterior le había contado a Bunta su encuentro con ese misterioso chico y le había propuesto el ir en su lugar. Y por supuesto ese pelirrojo había aceptado viendo la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con él y saciar su curiosidad. Quizá lo entretendría unas horas y tenían un lugar específico para encontrarse exactamente a las tres de la tarde. Él los recogería de allí e irían donde Sanada para entregarle el cargamento, y ya en su departamento tendrían la charla que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo… claro, si es que todo salía como se había planeado.

Suspiró y siguió caminando hacia la estación.

[…]

Se miró al espejo de su baño y entonces verificó que su aspecto fuese perfecto. En una hora más tenía que estar en el instituto de Yagyuu Hiroshi y estaba realmente emocionado por ello. Tenía tanto que preguntarle, y además tenía que verle al fin los ojos, estaba casi seguro que eran del color de su cabello. Salió de su departamento con una sonrisa y empezó a bajar por esas gastadas escaleras.

[…]

Ya estaba cerca del lugar indicado. Eran exactamente las diez treinta de la mañana. Lo que significaba que realmente estaba lejos. Las calles eran más silenciosas que las que él solía frecuentar, también más vacías por lo que supo que debía estar alerta. Caminó algunas bodegas más allá y entonces llegó. Era una bodega igual que las otras, pero al mirar a un lado notó una puerta que las otras no poseían. Se dirigió a ella y la tocó sin delicadeza. El sonido del metal resonó con fuerza y minutos después un hombre apareció delante de él. Ese hombre era temible, era grande y con muchas cicatrices, por lo que pensó que jamás quería verse como él.

-Traigo esto para tu líder. – Dijo mientras mostraba la caja. El hombre lo vio y se apartó de la puerta con desconfianza.

Niou entró y no se imaginó que allí hubiese un largo pasillo que terminaba en unas gradas. Caminó por este y bajó las gradas llegando a una sala más grande dónde había unas cuantas personas y alguien que parecía importante. Y volvió a decir: Bien, Sanada me mandó a entregar esto.- Y le tendió la caja al que al parecer era el "líder". Éste la tomó e inspeccionó el contenido dejando libre una sonrisa. Hizo una señal y unos segundos después una caja de metal estaba delante suyo. Supuso que era lo que debía llevarle a Sanada. La tomó y se giró, después de todo, hasta el momento todo había sido fácil, pero antes de salir oyó: Dile a Sanada que tenga cuidado con eso, es más de lo que pidió y si se lo suministran todo, su puta puede morir. – y rió con malicia. – Ten cuidado al salir.- dijo lascivamente, entonces Niou entendió que quizá el problema no era el entrar, más bien el salir. Contó a las personas que había allí y sólo eran tres. Cuatro con el líder. Quizás había unas cuantas más afuera. Se tranquilizó y como si nada estuviese pasando empezó a caminar con calma, subiendo las escaleras y siendo seguido por esas tres personas que lo miraban atentamente.

Abrió la puerta de metal y fue cuando esquivó el primer golpe. ¡Sabía que algo no estaba bien! Sabía que por algo Sanada lo había mandado, y exactamente desde el momento en el que le había visto la cara a ese tipo, pensó que era de los que no deja rastro vivo cuando lo encaraban. Maldijo una vez más a Sanada y empezó a pelear. Eran cinco personas. Pero solo temía al grande y de aspecto temible.

[…]

Llegó corriendo a donde supuestamente Yagyuu debía de estar esperando. Después de todo, se había entretenido en la salida con Ryou que insistía en saber a dónde iba. Inspeccionó los alrededores y entonces en una banca cercana a la entrada lo vio. Estaba leyendo. Se preguntaba cuantos libros habría leído, después de todo siempre lo veía leyendo. Se le acercó y amablemente dijo: Hola. Soy Marui. – y sonrió. El más alto lo vio y empezó a preguntarse qué hacía allí ese chico, no era a quien esperaba. Y al parecer ese pelirrojo notó su confusión porque prosiguió.- En este momento Niou esta en una misión importante y estaba preocupado por que tenían que verse. Me dijo que viniera a darte ese mensaje y que nos daría alcance en un rato. Sé que no tienes interés de hablar conmigo, pero quizá… podamos tener algo así como una cita.- Y lo tomó del brazo para levantarlo y empezar a jalarlo.- Vamos ¡será divertido!

-Espera un momento. – y se soltó de ese agarre. Él no tenía intensiones de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Vamos!... no tienes nada que perder. – Suspiró y lo miró seriamente.- Por favor. Niou realmente quiere hablar contigo, últimamente no ha estado muy bien, así que esperémoslo juntos. ¿Sí? – y ante la mirada de ese muchacho no pudo hacer mucho. Sabía desde un principio que si ayudaba a Masaharu de seguro tendría problemas, pero no había podido dejarlo allí. Suspiró y se arregló los lentes.

-Está bien. – fue lo que simplemente dijo y una vez más sintió un jalón de parte de ese chico.

-Genial, dime, ¿quieres ir al parque o prefieres ir a un café a tomar algo?... aunque caminar sin rumbo fijo también es divertido. ¿Qué prefieres? – dijo con una gran sonrisa. Ese muchacho después de todo no era tan malo ni serio como lo había estado pensado todo ese tiempo.

Yagyuu suspiró y volvió a preguntarse qué exactamente estaba haciendo, y ahora con más razón, ya que el estar caminando a alguna parte con un desconocido realmente no era propio de él. No, definitivamente no lo era.

-Vamos a un café.- finalmente dijo y vio esa sonrisa que empezaba a inspeccionar las calles, quizá viendo por dónde ir para llegar al lugar, algunos segundos más y Marui empezó a caminar por una calle anexa. Caminaron algunos minutos en silencio y finalmente llegaron a un café. Entraron y se sentaron pacíficamente allí.

Bunta sonrió una vez más y entonces preguntó: ¿Cuántos años tienes Yagyuu-kun?- mientras leía la carta y se decidía entre un helado o un pastel de chocolate.

- Diecisiete… ¿y tú?

-¿Quién sabe? Probablemente también tenga diecisiete. – y vio como la mesera se acercaba a anotar su orden: Un pastel de chocolate con un café de vainilla por favor. -Pidió Bunta.

- Sólo un café.- dijo Yagyuu antes de ver como la mesera se marchaba y se ponía a pensar en lo que ese pelirrojo decía. -¿No estás seguro?

-No, no recuerdo mucho de mi infancia. Casi toda mi vida viví en las calles, después de que me fugué del orfanato. Así que tampoco sé la fecha de mi cumpleaños ya que allí no solíamos festejar algo tan triste. Y cuando vivía en la calle no me importaba eso. Empecé a preguntarme mi edad cuando me uní a una pandilla, todo el tiempo me preguntaban mi edad, así que por mi constitución deducían mi edad, solía ser un juego muy divertido. Después Niou se aburrió y me dijo que el día que lo había conocido sería mi cumpleaños y que tendríamos la misma edad. Niou tiene diecisiete, yo también. Y desde hace algún tiempo tengo una fecha para celebrar… es el veinte de Abril. – Y sonrió. Yagyuu lo vio con detenimiento. Después de todo ese chico había tenido una vida algo complicada, pero le parecía aun más interesante el que no pareciese así.

-Ya veo…-simplemente respondió. Pocos minutos después su orden llegó y antes de decir algo más oyó otra pregunta.

-¿Tú eres amigo de infancia de Niou? – mientras se entretenía un poco con ese pastel.

-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

- Por que me gusta Niou.- Y lo miró con una sonrisa.- Últimamente él no esta siendo él mismo. Ha estado muy callado, pensativo. No tiene ganas de hacer casi nada y se la pasa perdido viendo el cielo. Se ha estado preguntando mucho sobre qué es lo que vendrá después y al mismo tiempo está intentado recuperar su memoria. Según lo que escuché, cuando una persona sufre un shock emocional fuerte, suele bloquear sus recuerdos. Él no recuerda nada de su infancia antes de llegar a esa casa en donde todo empezó a ir mal. Dice que recuerda que tiene hermanos, pero tampoco se acuerda como son. Sí, definitivamente su cabeza debe estar hecha un caos. ¡Imagina saber todo a medias!– Y se llevó un trozo de ese pastel a la boca. – Por eso estaba un poco desesperado en que quería hablar contigo, pero surgió algo realmente importante. Y bueno…

Yagyuu lo vio y entonces sus deducciones sobre Niou terminaron por confirmase. Ese pelirrojo era realmente interesante. Por lo que simplemente suspiró y dijo: Me impresioné al verlo allí la primera vez… incluso creí que se trataba de otra persona. Y tienes razón, lo conozco de cuando éramos niños. Vivíamos cerca el uno del otro y de vez en cuando jugábamos. Mis padres trabajaban todo el día, así que solía ir a jugar con él y con sus hermanos también. Su madre era muy amable. – y dejó una sonrisa. Recordaba que disfrutaba jugando allí durante toda la tarde.

- Oh ¿La conociste? ¡Genial! ¿Y cómo eran? – preguntó entusiasmado. Siempre había querido saberlo, y de seguro Niou también.

-Creo que eso debería escucharlo Masaharu, no tú.- Y tomó un poco de su café.

-Sí, tienes razón. ¡Pero quiero saber! Después puedes volver a decírselo a él, aún tenemos un rato antes de encontrarnos. ¡Por favor Yagyuu-Kun! – dijo levantándose del asiento y haciendo una reverencia. Es que ¡tenía que saberlo!

- Marui-kun… - dijo notando esa expresión suplicante. Suspiró una vez más y volvió a decir: De acuerdo, te diré un poco, pero Masaharu debe escuchar el resto.

- ¡Gracias!- y recuperó la compostura mientras lo veía atentamente.

- Su madre era muy amable y solía preocuparse mucho por ellos. Era muy atenta. Su padre trabajaba mucho, pero recuerdo todos los fines de semana solía pasarlos con ellos. A veces me invitaban a sus paseos ya que mis padres siempre estaban ocupados. Niou-kun lo admiraba mucho. Ellos son tres hermanos, la hermana mayor también se encargaba de cuidar a esos dos cabeza hueca que tenía por hermanos y siempre nos llevaba al parque, aunque realmente no es mucho mayor que Masaharu. Él…- y volvió a suspirar- siempre fue problemático. Era muy hiperactivo, y siempre se hacía averías. Siempre venía con una nueva herida. Siempre le gustó hacer cosas peligrosas… pero no era malo. Aunque no lo parecía siempre estaba atento a cuidar a sus seres queridos. En especial cuando molestaban a su hermano menor. Y su hermano menor… puedo decir que siempre fue el más sensible de los tres. No pasé mucho tiempo con él ya que era aún muy pequeño. Si nosotros teníamos ocho años él apenas tenía cinco o seis. Tampoco lo recuerdo. Después… simplemente se fueron. En ese entonces yo no sabía lo que les había pasado. Un día Masaharu dejó de ir al colegio y no lo volví a ver. Hace tan sólo unos pocos años, me enteré del incidente… de vez en cuando solemos vernos con su hermana.

-¿Entonces ella está bien? – Y sonrío de la emoción.

-Así es. – y tomó un poco más de su café. – Ella ha estado buscando a sus hermanos desde hace unos años… del único del que no sabe nada aún es de Masaharu. Ni su paradero, ni lo que fue de su vida. Yo tampoco sé lo que le pasó, sólo que no encontré moribundo en un barrio de mala muerte. – E hizo una pausa mirando a ese pelirrojo.- Cuando lo vi allí pensé que estaba metido en las drogas… y aún creo en eso. – Poco después oyó una risa de parte de Marui.

- No, no te preocupes, él no está metido en algo así. De hecho, ni siquiera tolera las drogas. Así que ni las consume ni las trafica. En todo caso, yo soy el que hace eso. – Y sintió una fuerte mirada sobre él.- No, no las consumo. A veces las vendo, pero estoy intentando dejar de hacerlo.- y sonrió.- Es mas difícil de lo que crees vivir en ese tipo de lugares. No sabes qué hacer para vivir. Es traficar, asesinar, robar o prostituirse. Dime ¿cuál prefieres? – y se llevó otro trozo de ese pastel.

-¿Por qué Niou terminó en un lugar así?

-¿No lo sabes?... En la casa en la que vivía no lo trataban bien. De hecho, su padre solía golpearlo y su hermano terminó siendo un pederasta. Unos meses después de que Niou llegase a esa casa, lo violaron. Y empezó a vivir con eso por varios años, hasta que me conoció y fui como un enlace para su escapatoria. De eso yacen algunos años. Hace poco que vive conmigo. La policía no dejaba que se fuera y su hermano no daba evidencias de ser lo que en realidad era. Y Niou siento tan obstinado como es, JAMÁS se quejaría de algo. A veces me dan ganas de golpearlo. Pensándolo bien, debería hacerlo. – Y rió- ¿Qué será de esa familia? – y se puso pensativo.

Por otro lado Yagyuu escuchó atentamente esas palabras y por algún motivo sintió una opresión en el pecho. Niou había sido violado y golpeado durante años. Ahora ya entendía la desconfianza que se retrataba en su rostro y su manera de reaccionar con las personas. Y al mismo tiempo le parecía tan injusto que hubiese sufrido tanto, era un buen chico, o al menos así lo recordaba. – Marui-kun… ¿lo que me dices es verdad?- cuestionó para cerciorarse que sí había pasado aquello.

- Claro, ¿Por qué te mentiría? – Suspiró- Esto se lo dije a él. Yo nunca quise vivir como lo hago, por que siempre pensé que tener una familia sería maravilloso, gente que me ame y con la cual disfrutar gratos momentos… pero cuando lo conocía a él todas mis fantasías se vinieron abajo. ¿Te imaginas ver morir a tus padres? ¿Te imaginas ser separado de tus hermanos en contra de tu voluntad? ¿Y acaso te imaginas el martirio que fue para él vivir en una casa llena de engaños, golpes y más que todo, violaciones? ¡Qué bonita familia! Él ha sufrido mucho y merece ser feliz, pero no sabe lo que es eso, así que no sabe qué buscar o por qué luchar. Quizá tú puedas darle alguna pista de lo que sea la felicidad. – Y sonrió.- Por cierto… no le digas que te conté estas cosas. No le gusta que la gente lo sepa, y se molestaría conmigo si sabe que tú lo sabes.- Y se llevó a la boca el último trozo de su delicioso pastel.

Yagyuu suspiró y se arregló los lentes. Después de todo aquello sí era verdad y Marui tenía razón. Él no lograba imaginarse aquello que había vivido el platinado, después de todo no había vivido ni la mitad de esas experiencias. Pero aquello que le había dicho el pelirrojo también le preocupaba. ¿Cómo iba a darle pistas de la felicidad si él mismo no lo sabía?

- Yagyuu-kun… ¿Estás aspirando a entrar a la universidad? – volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo al notar como el de anteojos empezaba a perderse en sus divagaciones.

- Sí.

-Oh… ¿Y qué estudiarás? – preguntó interesadamente, pese a que él ya lo sabía muy bien.

- Medicina.

-Wo, sí que debes ser muy inteligente para meterte a algo así. El una carrera complicada. Pero… ¿por qué medicina? Siempre te veo leyendo, creo que te iría mejor una carrera así.

-Por que hice una promesa. – y tomó otro pequeño sorbo de su café.

- ¿Una promesa?… ¿a quién? –y lo vio con curiosidad.

-A Masaharu-kun… Aunque él no podrá cumplir su parte… - Y sonrió amargamente.

**Continuará.**


	10. Looking inside the truth II

**X. Looking inside the truth II.**

Suspiró agotado. Sonrió con ironía y simplemente se deslizó hasta el piso de ese lugar. No entendía cómo, pero lo había logrado, había logrado noquear a esas cinco personas y, evidentemente, tenía algunos golpes y apenas podía caminar, pero lo había hecho y ahora lo único que quería era golpear con la misma intensidad a Sanada, ¡una misión suicida! Eso era lo que había sido. Descansó unos minutos y antes de que esas personas se recuperaran se levantó y empezó a caminar con el único objetivo de llegar a su guarida o al menos a llegar donde Bunta que de seguro le ayudaría a llevar el cargamento en vista de su lamentable estado.

Se tambaleó un poco y cuando recuperó todo su equilibrio empezó a ir más deprisa. Pronto sería medio día y llegar al otro extremo de la ciudad sería problemático. Poco a poco fue saliendo de los depósitos y una vez llegó a una calle un poco más transitada empezó a fastidiarse por las personas que lo veían como si estuviesen viendo algo abominable. Já, ¿acaso se veía tan mal? Por que no lo sentía así.

Llegó a la parada de buses subiendo al que lo acercaría al centro y de allí tomaría el tren para encontrase con Bunta. Dejó caer su cuerpo en el asiento del fondo y se puso a pensar en qué era aquello que para Sanaba valía tanto. De otro modo no tendría chivos expiatorios para que lo ayudasen, y sabía que a algo se debía su ataque de "generosidad". Y también pensaba si es que el plan había tenido éxito y Bunta estaba con ese muchacho que ahora realmente le caía mal.

[…]

-Ya debería estar aquí.- Susurraba Bunta sentado en una banca y a su lado Yagyuu que veía sus alrededores desconfiando del lugar en el que se encontraban.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- Por que Niou dijo que aquí íbamos a vernos. Es cerca del lugar donde vivo. – Y sonrió.- No te preocupes, esta parte es realmente tranquila, y hasta esta pequeña plaza está bien cuidada. – Y suspiró.- Me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo. No suele ser impuntual y menos cuando ha estado esperando por tanto tiempo.- Concluyó haciendo un puchero. Realmente estaba preocupado por el peliplateado.

Yagyuu lo vio y sólo pensó que esperaría hasta las cuatro de la tarde, lo que significaba que le había dado de plazo cinco horas. Ya pronto serían las tres y media. Había terminado almorzando con el pelirrojo, había terminado por ser jalado a una larga caminata con ese conversador y había terminado allí, sentado a su lado. Vaya, había pasado todo ese tiempo bastante rápido. Y mientras divagaba simplemente sintió como Bunta se levantaba rápidamente y con una expresión de horror iba hacia una silueta familiar.

-¡Niou! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasó? – mientras terminaba de posarse delante de él y después lo ayudaba a llega al banco donde el de anteojos veía todo ese espectáculo. ¿La vida de Masaharu siempre sería así? Por que todas la veces que lo había visto siempre estaba en estados deplorables.

-Já, así que viniste.- dijo reposando su cuerpo en la banca y viendo de reojo a Yagyuu.

-Tú amigo insistió.- respondió estoicamente.

-Chicle, necesito que me hagas un favor.- ignoró al de lentes.

- El que quieras… Niou, ¿estás bien? – preguntó con preocupación.

-Claro que no, idiota, por eso necesito que me hagas un favor. – Y sacó la caja de su chaqueta.- Toma… quiero que en este preciso momento se la lleves a Sanada, yo estoy cansado y apenas puedo moverme así que si voy yo tardaré un poco ¿cierto? Ve rápido Bunta. Te espero en el departamento, Yagyuu será tan amable de llevarme allí.

Marui tomó el misterioso objeto que realmente se parecía al que había llevado y sin decir más empezó a correr. Si Niou decía rápido era que necesitaba ser en ese preciso instante.

Niou suspiró y se apoyó en la banca con pesadez.

- Entonces Niou-kun… ¿qué te pasó? – después de todo tenía curiosidad de verlo así.

- Unos malditos que no saben cumplir la palabra y que me esperaban para jugarme una emboscada. El motivo no lo sé, ni me interesa, sólo quiero la recompensa. – Y se tomó el costado izquierdo. - ¿Harás lo que te pedí? Llevarme a mi departamento… -preguntó sin inmutación en su voz.

Hiroshi suspiró.

- Está bien.- Y se levantó para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo. - ¿Por dónde?

-Por donde Bunta se fue. Espero que te haya caído bien, es un buen chico. – Y simplemente empezaron a caminar en silencio.

Como Yagyuu pensó, ese lugar no le gustaba para nada. Los callejones estrechos, la poca gente que los transitaba para nada confiable y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento algo podía pasarle. Pero había hecho una promesa y debía cumplir. Los minutos pasaban y realmente no sabía a dónde se dirigían.

-¿Niou-san? – oyó llamar una voz al peliplateado.

Masaharu levantó la mirada tan sólo para toparse con otro peliblanco.

- Chotarou… - Y vio como se acercaba a él con preocupación. -¿Qué te pasó? Hace un rato vi a Bunta ir corriendo donde Akaya y Sanada-san. – Y lo examinaba. Poco después notó aquella presencia que por la preocupación había pasado desapercibida. Lo vio por unos segundos y dijo: Soy Ootori Chotarou… ¡gracias por traerlo hasta aquí! – dijo al de lentes.

-¡Chotarou! ¡Ya te dije que dejaras de hacer eso! – reclamó Niou y simplemente se separó de Yagyuu para recuperar la compostura y decir: ¿Y Ryou? Él debería estar en la entrada.

-Sanada-san le dijo algo en la mañana que hizo que se fuera sin decirme a dónde, estoy preocupado. Pero antes que nada ¡debemos curarte! Tienes muchos golpes. ¿Te metiste a pelear otra vez?- Y sentía unas manos que intentaban examinarlo. Se separó de ellas y sólo dijo: Déjame, estoy bien. Sólo espera a Ryou, de seguro trae buenas noticias. Ven, Yagyuu, es arriba.- Y le señaló el edificio para entrar por una puerta y desaparecer por allí sin mayor ritual.

El de lentes lo vio y sólo suspiro.

- Gracias a ti por cuidad de él.- Y lo siguió. Al parecer ese muchacho era uno de sus amigos y se notaba la preocupación que tenía por él.

Chotarou lo vio extrañado… ¿quién sería ese chico? Pero sólo los vio adentrarse allí.

El de lentes no tardó en alcanzar a Niou y al ver como se tambaleaba un poco al subir las escaleras lo sostuvo para ayudarlo a llegar al objetivo. Niou lo dejó sostenerlo sin decir palabra alguna y siguieron subiendo. Entraron al departamento y sin más Niou se tumbó en el sofá para hundirse allí.

-Maldita sea…- simplemente masculló. Yagyuu lo vio y una vez delante de Masaharu ordenó: Quítate la chaqueta y camisa… quiero ver qué te hicieron. – Con una mirada insistente.

- Me golpearon ¿qué más pueden hacerme? – y sin más empezó a desvestirse para dejar al descubierto ese fino torso que ahora estaba con moretones y algunos hinchazones. Aún se preguntaba como había logrado salir de ese nido de ratas, después de todo ese hombre tan temible no peleaba nada mal y tenía que ocuparse de otros cuatro al mismo tiempo. Realmente había tenido suerte.

Y mientras divagaba sólo sintió como unas manos se escurrían por su piel dándose cuenta que Yagyuu había empezado a examinarlo.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó algo fastidiado. Odiaba que hicieran ese tipo de cosa con él.

- Veo si no tienes algo roto. Quizá alguna costilla o algo así. Te informo que tienes muchos golpes.

- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta- respondió sarcásticamente.

- ¿El botiquín?

-Baño.- señalando el lugar. Yagyuu se dirigió a esa habitación y removió algunas cosas antes de hallar su cometido. Volvió a la sala y entonces empezó a aplicar una pomada sobre los golpes que si bien Niou podía hacerlo sólo quería ver hasta dónde podía dejarlo avanzar.

-Entonces…- Llamó la atención el peliblanco.- Hoy tenías que decirme algunas cosas… quiero saber cuáles. – mientras veía con atención todo el esmero del de lentes para curar los golpes.

-Son muchas… ahora estoy seguro que eres tú.

- ¿Que estás seguro que soy yo? – preguntó confundido. – No lo entiendo.

- Cuando te encontré no estaba seguro que fueses tú… aquel niño con el que solía jugar. Gírate… quiero ver tu espalda.- dijo sin inmutación en su voz mientras esperaba a que se voltease, sin embargo sólo le llegaba una mirada insistente.

Suspiró.

- Me preguntaste si ya nos conocíamos… sí, nos conocemos, o al menos yo sí te recuerdo. Solíamos asistir al mismo instituto, y estábamos en la misma clase. Ahora date vuelta que quiero ver tu espalda. – volvió a insistir y esta vez el más bajo obedeció volteándose para que Yagyuu pudiese ver su espalda. Pocos segundos después sintió unos dedos frotar sobre algunas partes para deducir que allí también tenía algunos golpes.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio y una vez Yagyuu terminó todo su trabajo simplemente se sentó a uno de sus lados y dijo: Responderé todas tus preguntas, así que empecemos. – Mientras veía como Niou se ponía su camisa y después lo miraba. Después de todo era interesante, ya que ahora que Niou podía tener todas sus respuestas no escuchaba ninguna pregunta.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó tranquilamente el de lentes.

- Sí, pasa que no sé si quiero saberlo. – Admitió.- Sabes algo, toda mi vida intenté recordar lo que pasó antes de ese incidente, era mi objetivo y ahora que puedo saberlo no sé si quiero arrebatarme lo único que me mantiene aquí. – Y desvió su mirada al techo.- Estoy pensado si eso va a cambiar algo, o simplemente si no debería saberlo. Por otro lado es frustrante, te tengo aquí para que me digas lo que ni yo sé y de repente apareció algo que jamás me dominó… la cobardía. Já, soy un imbécil. – Bufó con ironía.

-Yo creo que deberías saberlo. Si sólo te aferras a un objetivo intangible no puedes decir que tienes un objetivo, porque es tan irreal como una ilusión. Si tu objetivo es recordar realmente eres un idiota. Deberías tener otro motivo más allá que eso. Como por ejemplo, hacer feliz a quien te rodea… Marui-kun realmente te aprecia. ¿No es un motivo suficiente seguir a su lado? O quizá, recobrar lo perdido con los seres que amaste, tus hermanos por ejemplo… si quieres mantener esa ilusión no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí, ya que vine a que me escucharas, y si no lo vas a hacer… creo que es hora de que me vaya. – dijo con intenciones de levantarse, pero Niou lo evitó.

Después de todo esa parte tan arrogante que poseía el de lentes realmente lo desquiciaba, y aunque en ese momento hubiese querido decirle algunas palabras en su cara, tenía razón. Y odiaba admitir aquello, pero sabía que tenía que admitirlo.

Yagyuu volvió a su posición y vio como Niou también volvía a hundirse en el sofá y luego escuchó: Tienes razón… ¿éramos amigos? – Empezó a preguntar.

- Así es. De hecho, vivíamos cerca por lo que pasábamos bastante tiempo juntos.

-Y… ¿tú sabes dónde están mis hermanos? – dudó un poco en preguntar.

- Sólo tu hermana, sí. De tu hermano menor no sé mucho… tú hermana debe saberlo, me dijo que lo había encontrado hace un tiempo, pero no sé si se contactó con él. Ella te estaba buscando, después de todo aún no sabe si sigues con vida ya que no das rastros de lo contrario. Pero ellos están bien, te lo aseguro.

-Ya veo… - Y eso lo tranquilizaba de sobremanera, ya que siempre se preguntaba si a ellos les habían tratado como a él, al parecer no, y realmente lo agradecía. – Entonces, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes de mí… y lo que sabes de ese día, por que yo sólo recuerdo lo que pasó después.

Yagyuu sonrió y cerró los ojos, después de todo, su infancia era algo que había disfrutado mucho.

- Estuvimos juntos desde primer grado, y durante años coincidimos en el mismo salón. Eras muy amigable y orgulloso… recuerdo que solías aventurarte a cosas que los otros niños temían y no te importaba lo que dijeran de ti, sólo hacías lo que querías. Recuerdo que un día te acercaste a mí por que me notabas triste. Y dijiste: "No llores, siempre estás solo, eso no me gusta". Aunque en realidad yo no estaba llorando. Y como no te entendía intenté sacarte la respuesta y de allí empezamos a ser amigos. No hay mucho que decir, solíamos jugar. Tu hermana nos llevaba al parque, y tu hermano siempre estaba con tu madre.

-Mi madre…

- Tenía tus ojos. Era amable y muy cariñosa. Realmente se preocupaba por ustedes y sólo quería lo mejor. También fue como una madre para mí, después de todo yo casi no veía a mis padres y mi madre no tenía mucho interés en pasar tiempo conmigo. Le gustaba hacer pasteles y galletas, tú le ayudabas decorando eso, y algunas veces yo también. Tu padre… era trabajador, no lo veía mucho pero le interesaban las cosas que a ti te interesaban, y si había alguna actividad en la escuela que necesitara a tus padres, ellos siempre estaban allí. En ese sentido yo te envidiaba mucho… pero aún así éramos amigos. Por si no recuerdas a tus hermanos, ella tiene los mismos ojos que tú, mientras que él tenía un tono un poco más oscuro de ojos y cabello. Puede haber cambiando, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Mis hermanos… - volvió a susurrar.

-Con respecto a ese día… yo te estaba esperando ansiosamente, era tu cumpleaños. Ibas a cumplir nueve años, y prometiste que ese día jugaríamos mucho con tus hermanos… y que tu madre estaba haciendo un gran pastel. Un día antes hicimos una promesa que al día siguiente la volveríamos "oficial" – y rió para después de tenerse unos segundos y continuar.- Pero no volviste. El día de tu cumpleaños no fuiste a la escuela. Yo pensé que era por que era tu cumpleaños y como no te gustaba asistir mucho a clases pensé que tus padres habían permitido darte libre por lo que después de la escuela fui rápidamente a tu casa, pero había mucha gente y policías… y yo no entendía por qué. Mis padres no me dejaron volver contigo… sólo me dijeron que estabas en el hospital por una enfermedad y aunque insistí en ir a verte no me dejaron. Y así pasó el tiempo. Simplemente no regresaste. Hace tres años en el día de tu cumpleaños terminé en frente de tu casa, volviendo a pensar en qué había pasado. Ya que a todos nos habían dicho que te habías mudado después de tu "enfermedad". Y mientras pensaba, se acercó una anciana que me dijo que lo que había pasado era una verdadera lástima. Le pregunté y me dijo que cinco años atrás un ladrón había entrado en la casa y había terminado con la vida de los que vivían allí. Y de repente todo tuvo sentido. Tú no habías estado en el hospital por una enfermedad, él había intentado matarte pero sólo había logrado hacerte una herida antes de huir por el sonido de las sirenas de la policía. Tú fuiste el único herido ya que en el escándalo, según lo que tu hermana había dicho, ella había ido donde tu hermano pequeño para que no bajara por que era peligroso pero tú lo viste todo, y él al verte como testigo también tenía que eliminarte. Pero no lo logró. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvieron en el albergue… un año después me llegó una carta… era tú hermana que quería verme. Nos encontramos y entonces me preguntó si te había visto, en todo caso creyó que habías venido quizá de visita o algo por el estilo. Y allí me aclaró eso… no sabía dónde estabas tú ni tu hermano. Pero ella siempre los ha estado buscando.

- ¿A qué te referías con un favor cuando me salvaste? – preguntó con lo último que quedaba de su fortaleza. Ahora, después de mucho tiempo sentía que quería llorar… sentía que poco a poco algo volvía su memoria y que esas palabras le lastimaban. Alguna vez había sido feliz, antes de llevar toda esa vida en la que se había metido, dónde se sentía amado. Y sus hermanos estaban en algún lugar, buscándolo. De algún modo era alentador y triste a la vez, él era algo abominable que no merecía ser visto por ellos. Era un asesino y su cuerpo estaba sucio y marcado… Pero podría volver a sentir ese cariño si es que los encontraba.

- Tu hermana me dijo que si por algún motivo te encontrase, y necesitaras ayuda que te la diera. Cuando te recogí realmente no estaba seguro que fueses tú ya que cambiaste, en especial tu personalidad. Antes siempre sonreías pero cuando te encontré era algo que simplemente no estaba en tu vocabulario, por eso pensé que no podías ser tú, ya que yo no te recordaba así. Pero después de ver toda tu insistencia e imprudencia por tener respuestas, supe que realmente eras tú. Por eso acepté verme contigo, por eso estoy aquí Masaharu.- concluyó para presenciar un silencio asfixiante. Vio a Niou y notó como una delgada lágrima peleaba para caer y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza. Y era comprensible, la impotencia estaba presente y aquellos sentimientos que batallaban dentro de él. Se quedó así por unos segundos, pero sabía que eso no era lo que en ese momento Niou necesitaba, por lo que simplemente estiró su brazo atrayéndolo hacia si y lo recostó en su hombro. Niou en ese momento estaba vulnerable y realmente supo que era así al sentir como las lágrimas empezaban a caer y esos delgados brazos se aferraban a él. No había sonidos, tan sólo leves movimientos que expresaban lo indefenso que estaba en ese momento el peliblanco.

Después de todo, le dolía recordar todo lo que había perdido y todo lo que había vivido después… era muy doloroso. Y en ese momento sólo podía mostrar su debilidad a aquel ser que recordaba haber amado en algún momento, ya muchos años atrás.

Continuará-


	11. His reward

**XI. His reward **

Abrió la puerta con cuidado. No entendía como es que Akaya seguía molestándolo, y eso que él quería apresurarse en volver donde Niou. Había llegado donde Sanada le había entregado la caja que una vez verificó el contenido la guardó en su abrigo y le dio un bolso que ordenó llevase donde Niou sin ver el contenido, y aunque se estuviese muriendo de curiosidad debía cumplir.

Suspiró y decidió entrar para encontrarse con Yagyuu sentado en el sofá pensando en quién sabe qué.

- Yagyuu-kun… ¿dónde esta Niou?- preguntó con curiosidad acercándose a él.

- En la habitación, está durmiendo. – Y se levantó. – Es hora de irme. Ya dije lo que tenía que decir y sólo te estaba esperando.

- Pero ¿tan pronto? Acabo de llegar y… ¿Niou ya sabe todo?

- Sabe lo suficiente. Nos volveremos a ver Marui-kun.- e hizo una reverencia para empezar a caminar por dónde él había entrado.- Cuida bien a Masaharu.- Y desapareció por la puerta.

Marui lo vio marcharse sin decir palabra alguna. ¿Habría pasado algo? Ya que notaba a Yagyuu diferente. Le restó importancia y dejando de lado el bolso se adentró a su habitación donde Niou yacía recostado y cubierto con las mantas. Se acercó a él con cuidado notando que dormía, tal cual Yagyuu se lo había dicho. Sonrió, se recostó a su lado y se abrazó a su cuerpo pensando en qué pasaría de hora en adelante. Probablemente Niou iría a buscar a sus hermanos y talvez luego se iría a vivir con ellos, entonces él una vez más estaría solo. Pero aún así sería feliz por Niou, por que tendría un verdadero lugar a dónde volver. Se apegó un poco más a ese cuerpo y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

[…]

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Toda la habitación estaba a oscuras y sólo sentía unos brazos rodearle la cintura. ¿Sería Yagyuu? Y con esa incógnita se giró suavemente para encontrase con el pelirrojo. Sí, probablemente Yagyuu se había marchado después de semejante actuación. Sonrió un poco y se giró lo suficiente para acariciar la mejilla de ese muchacho que dormía placidamente.

-Después de todo quizá seas mi motivo…- susurró mientras sentía unos leves movimientos.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a pensar en Yagyuu, ya lo recordaba de su infancia, ya que él había sido lo último en olvidar mientras vivía en esa casa. Y pese a que lo había tenido frente a frente se había olvidado preguntar a qué se refería cuando dijo "promesa". Y pensándolo mejor, estaba seguro que le había prometido algo, pero no sabía el qué. Encaró el techo y volvió a sentir unos movimientos.

Bunta empezaba a despertar. Vio como se frotaba los ojos y como poco a poco reconocía el lugar en el que estaba. Balbuceó algunas cosas irreconocibles y oyó en una suave voz: ¿Qué hora es?

-Hora de que despiertes. – Bunta sonrió ante la respuesta y volvió a abrazarse a ese cuerpo ahora recostándose en su hombro.

-Yagyuu se fue cuando yo llegué. Estaba raro, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes?- preguntó sin despegarse de Niou.

- No más de lo que debía pasar… ahora recuerdo un poco. ¿Lo notaste diferente? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si lo conoces hace tan sólo unas horas?

- Por que él es una persona muy amable, más de lo que parece, y aunque parezca aburrido, en realidad no lo es. Puedes hablar mucho con él, te escucha y presta atención… fue lo que descubrí en todo el tiempo que estuve con él. Se nota que se preocupa por ti. Y me contó algunas cosas. ¡Te dije que quizá eran amigos de la infancia! – Cambió el tono a uno victorioso.- Pero cuando se fue de aquí había algo en él, como la primera vez que lo vi. Me dio lástima, por algún motivo. – Y se tomó de ambas mejilla.- ¿En qué estoy pensando? Ignórame… aún tengo sueño. – y volvió a su posición anterior.

-Chicle…

-¿Te dijo cómo era tu madre?- preguntó curiosamente.

- Sí.

- Debió haber sido una mujer muy cariñosa, y definitivamente hermosa.

-Bunta ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

- Es que, Niou, tú eres atractivo. ¡Aunque no lo quieras admitir! Y si tu madre tenía tus ojos de seguro ella también era bonita. A mi me gusta el color de tus ojos. ¿Lo sabías?

- Eres un caso perdido Bunta.- suspiró.

-¿Eh? – y antes de poder decir algo más sintió como Niou lo apegaba más hacía él y decía.

-¿Sanada te dio algo para mi?

-Un bolso, me dijo que no podía ver dentro. ¿Qué es, Niou?

- La llave para abrir la puerta que te sacará de aquí.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Niou sonrió, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama. Eran las nueve de la noche, no entendía como había dormido tanto pero le restó importancia para salir de esa habitación.

-Ven Bunta, tenemos que hablar. – llamó desde la sala. En unos segundos vio materializarse en la puerta a ese pelirrojo que se estiraba con pereza.

-¿De qué tenemos que hablar? – Sí, esta era conversación que quizá estaba esperando, aquella en la que decía que iría a buscar a sus hermanos y que talvez lo dejaría solo. Sin embargo no dejó de sonreír.

- Me voy… - Aquella simple frase que estaba esperando, y le había dolido más de lo que esperaba, pero antes de decir algo más volvió a oír. – Nos vamos. No sé a donde pero a iniciar algo que no sé qué es. – y vio una sonrisa formada en sus labios. Pero aún así no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Se irían a buscar a sus hermanos juntos? ¿Se irían a dónde? Y ¿Juntos?

- No entiendo.- Simplemente respondió. Y era muy cierto, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho.

- Lo suponía al ver esa cara que pusiste tan de desconcierto. – Se levantó del lugar donde estaba apoyado y fue por el bolso para dárselo a él y continuar- Ábrelo.

Bunta no tardó en obedecer y se impresionó al ver que allí dentro había dinero. Billetes en efectivo, y lo suficiente para vivir unos meses en un buen lugar.

-¿Qué es esto?

- Se llama dinero.- respondió sarcásticamente el peliblanco.

- ¡Claro que sé lo que es!, me refiero a dónde conseguiste todo esto, es decir, es mucho dinero Niou. ¿Mataste a alguien por esto? O lo robaste… ¡Niou! ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – insistió al ver que no le llegaba respuesta, más bien Niou lo miraba atentamente.

- Lo gané… Bunta, no he llegado tan bajo. – respondió con fastidio.

- Sanada te lo dio… entonces ¿esta es tu recompensa por el trabajo de esta mañana?

-Sí, y admito que debería golpear a ese maldito por lo que me hizo, pero si me da esto a cambio no tengo mucho de que quejarme. Ayer me llamó para encargarme esa misión y dijo que a cambio me daría la oportunidad de largarme lejos de aquí. Exactamente lo que tú me dijiste. Sólo por eso acepté Bunta. Por que tú quieres irte lejos, a mi me da lo mismo estar aquí o allá, de cualquier modo no sé lo que quiero.

- Niou ¿estás hablando en serio? - Después de todo aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Eso era… inesperado.

- ¿Me has visto bromear con este tipo de cosas?

- Pero… este es tu dinero, tu oportunidad, no la mía.- Bajó la mirada.

- Es mi dinero, yo decido que hacer con ese dinero y he decidido gastarlo en ti. Por que al menos en mi maldita vida habré logrado hacer feliz aunque sea a una persona. Ya está decidido, te vienes conmigo. Buscaremos un departamento y quizá encuentres un trabajo. Después ya veremos qué pasa. – Y terminó de acercarse a él para levantarle la cabeza y plantarle un delicado beso en sus labios.- Descansemos por esta noche, aún me duele todo mi cuerpo. – Y sin más retornó a la habitación para volver a tenderse allí.

-Niou… - susurró aún sin poder creérsela. Dejó el bolso y se giró para volver a la habitación y sentarse a un lado del peliblanco.

- ¿Qué pasa Bunta, no te alegra?

- Es que… no sé qué pensar. En este momento quiero llorar de felicidad, quiero lanzarme sobre ti y besarte… pero tengo miedo. Este siempre ha sido mi lugar, y dejarlo me aterra. Aunque sea para algo mejor. Aunque Sanada una vez me dijo: "Un día, dejaremos de estar aquí para cumplir nuestros sueños… Saldremos todos." En ese entonces me pareció imposible, pero… ahora hay una oportunidad, y me pongo a pensar en por qué no me la dio a mí. Lo que significa que también estoy frustrado. Niou… ¿qué hago?- Segundos después sintió unos brazos que lo jalaban para recostarlo a un lado y lo rodeaban por la espalda.

-Me gusta la de lanzarte sobre mi y besarme. – y le dio un beso en la nuca. – No pienses en eso, Sanada no te eligió por que es un idiota o por que sabía que yo iba a hacer esto, que te iba a llevar conmigo. Tú no podrías vivir solo, te desesperarías. Y el miedo que sientes a lo que vamos a hacer, dicen que es natural, pero ponte a pensar que es lo que tu quieres y que yo sólo te estoy acompañando.

-Niou…- Susurró y esbozó una sonrisa para girar entre sus brazos y encararlo.- Tienes razón.- Y se acercó a sus labios para depositar un beso en ellos.- Gracias Niou… No sé qué sería de mí si no te hubiera encontrado en esa plaza hace tanto tiempo.

- Probablemente hubieras encontrado a otro. – y rió con malicia.

-Si, probablemente, uno más atractivo y cariñoso que tú. – le respondió en el mismo tono.

Niou sólo bufó y se acomodó bien en la cama. El simple hecho de tener a Bunta en sus brazos le tranquilizaba. Algunos minutos pasaron en completo silencio hasta que el pelirrojo volvió a hablar.

- ¿Buscarás a tus hermanos? – Niou lo escuchó y sin siquiera moverse un milímetro respondió: Lo haré, pero no ahora. Ellos están bien, si quiero encontrarlos, primero debo encontrarme a mi mismo. Ellos no merecen sentir lástima por mí, ellos no necesitan cuidarme, yo soy el que debe protegerlos.

-Pero Niou, ellos estarán felices de tan sólo verte. No necesitas cambiar para ellos…

- Yo no dije nada de cambiar… yo soy Masaharu Niou y lo seguiré siendo, pero antes de verlos necesito estar seguro de que quiero hacerlo. Marui… me da miedo encontrarlos, y me da rabia también, ¿te imaginas todo lo que pude haber hecho a su lado? Y sencillamente no puede. También debo recordar todo, completamente todo. Le hice una promesa a Hiroshi, y no sé cuál es, quiero saber si puedo cumplirla. – Bunta sonrió.

- Llamaste Hiroshi a Yagyuu-kun… y hagas lo que hagas estaré allí. Parece que por fin te has enamorado de algo.

Niou rememoró lo que había dicho y era cierto. Siempre se llamaban por sus nombres cuando eran pequeños. Y enamorarse de algo… pensándolo bien, ya le había pasado sólo que no lo recordaba.

- ¿Y qué es ese algo? – finalmente preguntó.

-Soy yo… por que si no estuvieras enamorado de mí no harías tantas cosas por mí. – y sonrío para volver a darle un corto beso en los labios. - ¿Soy tu primer amor? – preguntó con intenciones de molestarlo.

-No, no lo eres. – respondió imprevistamente. Realmente Bunta se esperaba otra respuesta, después de todo él mismo le había dicho tiempo atrás que jamás se había enamorado, ¡ni de él!

- ¿Te enamoraste alguna vez Niou? ¡Si tu me dijiste que no! – se sentía levemente engañado.

Niou lo vio y simplemente lo atrajo un poco más a él. – Si vas a molestarte ¿para qué preguntas? Y sí, yo dije eso, era por que no lo recordaba.

- Mnh, ahora tengo curiosidad, quiero saber quién fue. ¿Yagyuu te dijo que tuviste alguna novia cuando eras niño?

-No.

- ¿Te hizo recuerdo de que te gustaba alguien?

- Algo así.

- ¡Niou!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso estas celoso de algo que paso hace casi diez años?

-¡No es eso! Lo que pasa… es que, sonará extraño pero no me imagino a una persona que llame tu atención. No me puedo imaginar a ti enamorado de una chica, siendo cariñoso y haciendo esas cosas que les gusta… - e hizo una mueca intentando pensar en ello.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser una chica?

-¿Eh?... Entonces… ¡¿fue un chico? ¡Ahora tengo más curiosidad! – reclamó. - ¡Momento! – y se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ya sé quien! ¡Fue Yagyuu-kun! – Dijo contento de haberlo descubierto.- Pero, ¡espera! – y volvió ha hacer una pausa.- ¿Enserio te enamoraste de Yagyuu-kun?

-Dejemos de hablar de estas estupideces. – suspiró.

-¡No! Sólo dímelo y no volveré a tocar el tema, lo prometo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Empezó molesto.- ¿Que realmente me enamoré de el? ¿Que siempre quise protegerlo? Que el día en el que mis padres murieron pensaba… darle algo especial… que no sé qué demonios era. Eso fue todo Bunta, y eso fue hace muchos años. Él cambió y yo también… así que mejor olvida lo que te dije.

-Niou… - murmuró antes de hundirse más en él. – Esta bien, no volveré a tocar el tema, pero al menos me alegra saber que quisiste a alguien sinceramente, y que fuiste correspondido. De seguro él también te quería.- E hizo una pausa.- Ahora descansemos, mañana será un largo día…

**Continuará- **

Relleno ya toma la forma que quería darle desde hace mucho tiempo. Puff, no creí que habría tanto "toxic pair" Pero para los que les gusta, ¡disfruten! Ya haré aparecer la D1, eso seguro.


	12. Withered past

**XII. Withered past.**

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que ya había amanecido. Sus castañas orbes giraron buscando a quien se suponía debía estar a uno de sus lados, pero entonces notó que estaba completamente solo. El espacio a uno de sus lados ya estaba frío y no escuchaba nada en todo el departamento. Extrañado se levantó y acomodándose un poco la ropa llegó a la sala. Inspeccionó el lugar y sobre la mesa ratona halló una nota:

-"Volveré para almorzar"- que definitivamente estaba escrito por Niou. ¿A dónde se habría ido? Dejó libre un suspiro. Definitivamente nunca entendería a esa persona llamada Niou Masaharu, pero aún así, no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Hoy era un nuevo día, hoy su vida tenía la posibilidad de cambiar. Pues con todo el ajetreo, el domingo había pasado simplemente haciendo planes y dejando descansar a Niou un poco, con aquella promesa de que lunes sería un nuevo día, y ni bien había llegado el día, este había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Sonrío ampliamente y estirándose allí donde estaba, redirigió sus pasos a la habitación. Ordenaría un poco, predisponiéndose a empacar sus escasas pertenencias, pues estaba claro que Niou alquilaría algún departamento en algún lugar para vivir como era debido. El lugar donde vivía, básicamente era prestado, y nada ahí era realmente suyo, aunque casi todo se lo había ganado. Esperaba que el departamento fuese un lugar pequeño, pues así no se vería desolado ante las pocas cosas que habría al principio, y estaba claro que no quería derrochar el dinero que Niou había ganado desde el principio. Luego le llegó esa duda ¿él era bueno para algo? Pues en toda su vida no había tenido algún oficio específico. Solía traficar ¿eso sería como ser un vendedor? Y antes de darse cuenta y con todos esos pensamientos gravitando en su cabeza, había terminado de sacar toda la ropa del armario y de la pequeña gaveta que había en la habitación.

Separó esta con calma, viendo que era suyo y qué era de Niou y dando un vistazo nuevamente al armario, empezó a husmear entre las otras pertenencias de Masaharu. Encontrando algo sospechoso. Una pequeña caja se encontraba en lo más recóndito del armario.

La tomó y la examinó con curiosidad. Nunca antes la había visto, Niou odiaba que anduviese tocando sus cosas, pues aunque viviesen juntos, ambos tenían su privacidad. Meditó algunos minutos si abrirla o no y finalmente cayó ante la tentación abriendo aquella pequeña caja carmesí y topándose con pequeños objetos. Un collar que tenía grabado su nombre y detrás de esta estaba la fecha de su cumpleaños. Quizá un recuerdo de nacimiento de sus padres. Había un pendiente con una forma peculiar y que desconocía por completo la importancia sentimental y finalmente un trozo de algún material extraño, que aparentemente en algún tiempo había sido una manilla. Era azul y estaba manchada con sangre y casi totalmente desgastada.

¿Acaso Niou amaba torturarse recordando ese día guardando ese tipo de cosas? Y una vez saciada su curiosidad cerró la caja nuevamente dejándola en donde la había encontrado. Después sacaría el tema, y quizá en ese momento Niou le contaría algo al respecto.

Volvió a mirar las cosas que ahora yacían sobre la cama y una nueva sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, tomando un bolso, empezó a meter las cosas.

~o~

Tomó la bolsa de papel y se retiró del lugar en el que había hecho una orden. Ese día debía ser especial, pero no lo sentía así. Sentía que era un día como cualquier otro, casi sin importancia… pero aún así, sabía y estaba convencido que ese chicle estaría entusiasmado por todo lo que pasaría, aunque fuese tan incierto como siempre había sido su vida.

Llegó a unas bancas y se sentó allí, mirando el cielo nuevamente. Sentía… ¿qué sentía? Sentía un vacío tan profundo que ni las cálidas manos y besos de Bunta lo saciarían. Eso lo había comprobado. Suspiró y miró el folder, releyendo los papeles que había allí. Unos documentos de un simple contrato. Pues había hecho eso, ni bien había despertado había comprado un diario y había ido a investigar sobre los departamentos libres en la zona. Aunque al mismo tiempo quería irse lejos, lejos de todo… sabía que algo podía pasar y dijeran lo que dijeran, Bunta siempre sería bien recibido en el lugar que lo había visto crecer, siempre podía huir allí. Era un departamento de dos habitaciones, una pequeña sala, un baño y una pequeña cocina. Bastante normal para su gusto. Pero pese a todo sintió un pequeño brote de entusiasmo por intentar vivir como el resto. Preocupándose de la cuentas, de ir de compras, de tener un trabajo medio aunque ahora apenas tenía la edad que tenían los estudiantes que salían de secundaria.

Quizá podría tomar el examen de ingreso a la universidad… aunque sería hacer un tremendo papeleo y considerando que apenas había terminado la preparatoria y había dejado de lado los últimos años de secundaria, no sabía si sería posible. Además, ¿qué estudiaría? No se imaginaba haciendo finanzas o trabajando con un traje formal todos los días. Ni alguna de esas cosas. Miró la hora y como había prometido regresar para la hora de almuerzo, así sería. Se puso de pie y empezó el trayecto al departamento de Bunta.

**~o~**

-Bunta…- llamó desde la puerta sintiendo como rápidamente el nombrado se movía y rápidamente aparecía delante de él.

-Niou… ¿A dónde fuiste? Esta mañana casi me asusté de no verte a mi lado- Niou rió y se adentró por completo en el departamento.

-¿Qué podría pasarme Bunta? Soy inmortal, ¿lo recuerdas? –el pelirrojo rió y se acercó a él tomando la bolsa de papel y pretendiendo abrirla.

-¿Y qué pasa si huías, eh? Quien sabe y te arrepentiste de estar conmigo-rió de nuevo y examinó el contenido de la bolsa- Parece algo delicioso- y sin más se adentró a la cocina en busca de un lugar donde poner la comida que había traído.

-¿Huir? ¿A estas alturas? –y sin más se sentó en el sofá, tirando el folder en la mesa y casi recostándose en el lugar.

-Uno nunca sabe –sonrió y apareció con los platos de comida. Niou no solía comprar ese tipo de cosas, pues él mismo siempre había sido el encargado de comprar los alimentos si es que ambos se encontraban en casa, pues claro estaba que pocas veces comían allí.

-Umn… mira- y señaló la mesa- En dos días estará libre y podremos irnos-se sentó correctamente en el sofá, tomando algo de la comida y observando como Marui leía todo el documento ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Esto parece un sueño… uno maravilloso, en el cual quizá pueda ser feliz. Pero qué digo, soy inmensamente feliz. Quizá sí pueda vivir como quiero-y se levantó para depositar pequeños besos en su compañero- Creo… que te amo –susurró separándose un poco- Creo que realmente me he enamorado de ti Niou- y lo abrazó- ¿qué hago?

Niou lo miró con algo de resignación. ¿Qué diría? "No Bunta, yo no te amo… no sé qué es eso." O simplemente alimentaría sus fantasías… pero más cruel de lo que ya era, no podía serlo. Pues lo llenaba de fantasías y expectativas con las que ni el mismo había soñado alguna vez. Correspondía sus besos, sus caricias y aún así tenía ese abismo dentro de él. ¿Podría corresponderle de esa misma manera? ¿Podría llenar su boca de hipocresía y susurrarle palabras de un amor que no sentía? Correspondió el abrazo y sólo se limitó a decir.

-No hagas nada… Sólo disfruta de este momento, graba bien lo feliz que eres ahora-sonrió un poco- Recuerda lo bien que se siente…-y se separó un poco acariciando su mejilla- nunca lo olvides- e hizo una pequeña pausa-. Y ahora comamos, esto va a enfriarse-casi cortó la frase separando un poco más el cuerpo del pelirrojo y concentrándose únicamente en la comida delante de él. No, no tenía el valor de mirarlo a los ojos, pues sabía bien que en ese momento Marui lo miraba. Quizá con algo de desconcierto y sólo oyó.

-No creo que pueda olvidar algo así… jamás-susurró y sonrió un poco. Quizá se había adelantado en decir tales palabras. Pero sabía que Niou sólo necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo, y después todo estaría mejor de lo que estaba en ese momento. Ensanchó su sonrisa y volvió a decir.

-Esto tengo que decírselo a Chotarou. Él estará muy feliz por mí también. Akaya seguramente se molestará en cuanto nos vea marcharnos…-rió y siguió hablando. Niou prestaba atención a algunas cosas, pero una nueva duda volvió a carcomerle la cabeza. Antes de irse, tenía que hablar con Sanada. Y de eso estaba seguro.

Terminó de comer y sólo sintió como Bunta se recostaba en sus piernas. Alguna vez había hecho eso, pero era muy rara la ocasión.

-¿te pasa algo Bunta?

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti… te siento raro. Estás muy pensativo-Niou lo miró y acarició su cabello.

-Pienso en todo esto… nada más.

-Umn…-emitió y sintió como Niou se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta -¿Niou?-lo miró.

-No me esperes-fue lo último que dijo y salió del departamento.

~o~

Caminó por esos pasillos con tranquilidad. Esa última temporada, todo el lugar se sentía vacío. Todos ocupados en sus cosas, todo había cambiado en esos últimos años. Cuando había llegado, todos esos desgastados pasillos siempre traían a algún habitante de la pandilla, pero ahora todo se veía desolado. Llegó a la gran sala que daba con la entrada y se topó allí con Akaya que lo miraba con cautela. Se posó delante de él y preguntó.

-¿Sanada?

-¿Para qué lo necesitas? –lo miró con recelo.

-No es de tu incumbencia –respondió de inmediato. Y lo pensó un poco más. Realmente necesitaba hablar con él- Debo preguntarle algo importante. Es sobre Bunta –y el ojiverde pareció interesado, pero sólo respondió.

-Bodegas – Y Niou sin más cambió la dirección de sus pasos en dirección al lugar indicado. Caminó unos minutos e inspeccionando una por una las bodegas encontró a Sanada sentado cerca de la ventana de una de estas… contemplando el cielo. Se acercó y sin rodeos habló.

-Debo preguntarte algo –Sanada no se sorprendió y con calma se volteó para encarar al peliplateado.

-Sabía que vendrías.

-Pues me alegra mucho -se acercó un poco más –Sé que tú sabes lo que haré… me llevaré a Bunta, pero todo esto me parece extraño. Todo esto es muy extraño. No me vengas con el cuento de "te conozco y te lo mereces". Quiero saber la verdad. Todos están desapareciendo… antes este lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, y ahora apenas y me topo con alguien. Tú, estás raro… todos en este lugar ocultan algo.

-Siempre tan observador… ¿no quieres tomar asiento? –y señaló cerca de él el barandal de la ventana –supongo que luego de todo te lo mereces. Saber la historia.

Niou lo miró y aceptando su invitación se sentó en el lugar indicado.

-Antes no te interesaba saber, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –Oyó mientras terminaba de acomodarse y pensando en su respuesta. Era verdad, antes no le interesaba la vida de los demás, no le interesaba como todos habían llegado allí y apenas y le interesaba saber como todos vivían allí. Es decir, saber de qué manera sobrevivían. Meditó unos segundos y respondió.

-Podemos llamarlo… curiosidad de último momento.

-Ya veo…-y lo miró nuevamente. Después de todo sabía que Niou sí había cambiado en todo ese tiempo- ¿Marui en algún momento te contó cómo llegó aquí?

-Algunas cosas. Es huérfano, huyó del orfanato cuando creyó que nadie lo adoptaría en busca de una mejor vida, aparentemente. Es un idiota y quizá tenía diez años en ese entonces. Mientras vagaba por estos lugares se topó contigo. Y lo acogiste.

-¿te dijo algo más?

Niou lo pensó. Le había contado la vida de alguno que otro miembro de la pandilla, cómo habían llegado luego de él. Y cómo solía jugar en la calle, junto con los demás antes de ir al "refugio" que Sanada les había enseñado en ese entonces.

-Muchas cosas, pero no creo que tengan mucha importancia –Sanada lo miró.

-Bien, pronto me iré… -empezó de la nada- Quiero que todos hagan lo mismo. Les doy la oportunidad de que se marchen a seguir sus sueños… -hizo una pausa meditando algunos minutos y volvió a decir- Cuando era pequeño, no lo recuerdo bien, todos en casa murieron, menos yo. Fue incendio. En cuanto me recuperé huí del hospital, pues no tenía donde regresar y querían llevarme con unos tíos al exterior. Me opuse y terminé aquí. Prefería vivir cerca de la tumba de mis padres que en un lugar desconocido. Pronto descubrí que incluso un niño como yo podía hacer muchas cosas para sobrevivir. Aunque tuve ayuda de mi maestro, era el dueño de ese viejo edificio donde todos viven. Aunque murió hace tiempo y ahora ese lugar es un lugar de nadie. Eventualmente me topé con Ryou y antes de darme cuenta Marui también estaba aquí. No podía dejarlos solos, pues como a mí me habían acogido, yo hice lo mismo. Y no me di cuenta que con esa acción llegarían más. Mi maestro… me enseñó todo lo que debía saber de este lugar. Me dio los contactos, me dejo sus negocios y me hizo prometer algo. Quiero que todo esto termine de una vez.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. En este momento Marui se irá contigo… sé que lo cuidarás bien. Aunque no lo ames –Niou afiló la mirada.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

-Tu pasado te atormenta. No puedes amar a nadie si estas atado de esa forma. Quizá un día lo hagas. Pero ahora no. Te pediré algo –y se levantó para acercarse a Niou –. Cuídalo bien, y encuéntrate a ti mismo. Esta será quizá la última vez que hablemos… pero realmente deseo que obtengas la fortaleza que quieres –y le dio la espalda pretendiendo marcharse.

-Espera, te tengo una pregunta más –Sanada se detuvo sin voltear -¿A dónde irás?

-Encontré a alguien que me necesita… -fue lo que dijo y se marchó sin más. Niou se quedó en ese lugar por unos minutos, observando como esa silueta desaparecía entre las paredes -Alguien que me necesite ¿eh? –murmuró empezando a caminar con un único objetivo. Bunta lo necesitaba… Bunta desde que lo había conocido se había vuelto dependiente de él, entonces estaba bien que estuviesen juntos. Pero si acaso… ¿él necesitara a alguien? Rió ante su pensamiento y se reprochó a sí mismo. Él no necesitaba a nadie, sólo se necesitaba a sí mismo. Miró la hora y como si nada, ya eran las cinco de la tarde, y aún así sus pasos sólo se dirigían a un lugar. Necesitaba verlo.

**~o~**

Botó todo lo que tenía en el sofá de su departamento. Vivir así desde tan joven era ciertamente solitario, pero no había mucho que hacer luego de aceptar vivir un tiempo por su cuenta debido al el viaje de sus padres. Se acercó al ventanal de la sala y se dedicó a observar el paisaje. No era la gran cosa, muchos edificios, personas caminando despreocupadamente por las aceras, algunos automóviles y viendo que todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo se dirigió a su habitación. Pronto serían los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y él debería estar estudiando en vez de perder el tiempo.

Se quitó la corbata. Desabrochó parte de su camisa y entonces pretendió empezar a estudiar. Abrió uno de sus libros y minutos después aceptó que no podía concentrarse en absoluto. En cuanto se había sentado en el escritorio todo deseo de estudiar había desaparecido. Suspiró y se levantó sólo tomando un abrigo. Había decidido salir a despejarse un poco. Tomó el ascensor y en cuanto salió por completo de su edificio su mirada sólo se topó con una silueta en frente que miraba el edificio como si hubiera algo interesante allí arriba.

No lo pensó dos veces y se acercó diciendo.

-El quedarte allí no hará que la persona que quieres baje –sin malicia en su voz y restándole importancia a ese muchacho que ahora tenía toda su atención.

-En este momento puedo demostrarte que te equivocas, bajaste –rió afablemente. Yagyuu lo miró. Esa era la primera vez veía a Niou reír después de mucho tiempo y no pudo evitar emitir una leve sonrisa él también. Le gustaba que Niou sonriera.

–Eso es casualidad –y se arregló los lentes –. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Niou lo miró y dio unos pasos hasta apoyarse en la pared, cruzándose de brazos.

–Curiosidad.

– ¿Acaso quieres saber algo? –y lo siguió para apoyarse a su lado mirando el cielo.

–Sí, podría decirse que sí –y guardó silencio cerrando los ojos. Bien, estaba allí, por un misterioso motivo. No tenía ninguna pregunta realmente, aunque al mismo tiempo le invadían un motón de estas que no se atrevería a pronunciar. Sólo quería verlo. Tan simple como eso y ahora que lo había hecho todo lo demás había dejado de importar.

– ¿Y qué puede ser eso? –y lo miró esperando a que alguna palabra saliese del otro, pero no llegó absolutamente nada. Y como lo había pensado ese muchacho delante de él era indescifrable –Vamos –dijo sin más y empezó a caminar sin esperar al otro, que en cuando vio que se alejaba decidió seguirlo sin siquiera preguntar a dónde o el por qué. Yagyuu caminó unos bloques y antes de que el otro terminara por preguntar, entró a un café que había al paso. El ambiente inundado de una agradable melodía y lo suficientemente pequeño para disfrutar una conversación. Se dirigió a una mesa que más le gustó y se sentó allí esperando a ver si el otro haría lo mismo. Niou se sentó delante de él y fue cuando oyó.

–Espero que a Marui-kun no le moleste que te secuestre un rato –y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de ello. Bunta lo estaba esperando… Por un momento dudó y quiso levantarse e irse tras él, pero al mismo tiempo prefería quedarse allí, quizá haciendo nada, o guardándose las palabras, pero quería estar allí. Dejó libre un suspiro. ¿Qué le pasaba? Yagyuu notó su agobió y volvió a decir.

– ¿Estás bien? – en cuanto dejaron la carta del lugar. Niou lo vio y pensó en decir lo de siempre, pero sus labios se movieron pronunciando otras palabras.

–No –y sorprendiéndose de sus respuesta simplemente prosiguió –. Nada está bien. Nunca lo ha estado. No sé qué está pasando. No sé por qué estoy aquí. No sé por qué siquiera te digo esta porquería, maldita sea –y se frotó la sien –. Nada… nada está bien –y suspiró apartando la vista de su acompañante.

Yagyuu lo escuchó atentamente y en vista de que su compañero no estaba interesado en ver el menú, pidió dos cafés acompañados cada uno de un trozo de pastel. Lo miró unos segundos y respondió.

–Cuando eras pequeño venías corriendo a casa si es que tenías algún problema o te había pasado algo que no querías que tu familia supiera, ¿no se te hace familiar esta situación? Tienes un problema que desconozco y viniste corriendo a decírmelo –sonrió.

– ¿Te burlas de mi?

–Por supuesto que no –y cambió el semblante nuevamente. Sí, Niou ahora estaba a la defensiva. Después de todo había dejado de ser honesto consigo mismo en algún momento de su vida–. Puedes contármelo si quieres… -intentó decir en un tonó casi desinteresado, pues sabía que quizá así Masaharu se abriría un poco.

-¿de qué me serviría ello?... no sabes nada de mí, nada de lo que pasa ahora. Puedes conocer bien mi pasado, pero no mi presente.

–Exactamente por eso Niou-kun. Puedes contármelo… no sé si te sirva de algo. Ni estoy realmente interesado en estas cosas. Pero puedes decírmelo.

-¿Si no te interesa por qué me escucharías? –y lo miró con desconfianza. Sí, no se entendía, minutos atrás nada más le importaba que estar con él, y en ese mismo instante, un gran enfado le invadía.

-Porque eres tú… Masaharu –y antes de decir más su orden fue puesta delante. Yagyuu tomó algo de café y lo miró –Es pastel de moras, no sé si ahora te guste, pero antes realmente lo hacía –comentó como si nada. Niou miró el pastel y comprobó que así era al probar un poco.

-Un… hace tiempo que no lo comía –respondió y lo miró. Yagyuu Hiroshi era la persona más extraña con la que se había topado hasta ahora. Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio que fueron rotos por el peliplateado –Yagyuu, ¿por qué estás aquí? –preguntó prestando atención. Hiroshi lo miró y pensó un momento en su respuesta.

-En este momento estoy en este café, porque te encontré parado delante de casa y recordé que aquí hacen un pastel de moras de sabor excepcional que no pude evitar pensar que te gustaría probarlo.

Niou se sorprendió un poco por su respuesta y antes de siquiera decir que se equivocaba, pues él hablaba de algo más importante, oyó otras palabras más.

-Si te refieres a qué hago aquí, hoy, mañana y por lo que he estado haciendo. Una vez, hace mucho tiempo prometí ayudar a las personas. Que me convertiría en uno de los mejores doctores de Japón y entonces así alguien dejaría de preocuparse por hacer travesuras porque yo podría curarlo en caso de que se hiciera algo en sus aventuras. Entonces, tu respuesta sería… por ti –y por un segundo su cerebro dejó de funcionar. Nunca lo había pensado de ese modo. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba sin preocuparse en pequeños detalles, estaba donde estaba por él.

Niou tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que había dicho el de lentes. Nunca antes, ni en su sueño más descabellado se hubiese imaginado que hubiese habido alguien que estuviese allí por él. Nunca nadie había estado allí para él, jamás y ante su incredulidad respondió.

-Esto ya no es un juego de niños. Es tu vida. Es mi vida. ¿Cómo puedes desperdiciar tus sueños por alguien como yo? No está bien Yagyuu –y lo miró con firmeza.

-Hace mucho que dejamos de ser unos niños Masaharu… vivir en el pasado no está bien, pues nosotros vivimos día a día. Pero no creo que tú seas el más indicado en reprocharme algo así. ¿Acaso tú no te atormentas por algo así? Tú dices que no sé nada de tu presente, pero lo que más te interesa saber es tu pasado. Ahora que sabes lo importante ¿qué viene Masaharu?... ¿tienes alguna meta?

Y aquel abismo creció aún más dentro de él…

Continuará….

Otro cap… La D1 ya aparece. Le doy dos o tres caps más para despedirme de esta historia. Por lo tanto serán caps un poco más largos XD. En fin, muchas gracias por seguir el fic después de tanto tiempo. Y yo sigo con mi obsesión por la D1, son perfectos XD. Saludos.

PD. Perdón la si la progresión de la historia es algo difícil de seguir… pero no es el estilo de la historia detallar los tiempos exactamente.


End file.
